Skyscraper
by Ayra Rider
Summary: Hermione's done with Ron after he dumps her for Lavender. She decides that she's going to get back to the real Hermione with a make over, but there's also something else she doesn't expect to come in the picture. Malfoy. Inspired by the song Skyscraper
1. Chapter 1

Hey Readers! Here's another Dramione, I love writing these and I think you will all like it! Please review and tell me what you think!

Chapter One

Hermione was mad as hell and she couldn't take it anymore. She usually didn't swear but she couldn't believe that she could have been so stupid. Ron was playing with her the whole time; she was just a stupid pass time until Lavender decided she wanted Ron back. Bull shit that he just didn't know what he wanted. It was just an excuse to get back with Lavender with a clear conscience. Well Hermione wasn't going to take it, she had been crying to long and holding back to long. She needed to get back to the real Hermione. The person she was before Ron freakin Weasley came into her life.

But what bothered her the most, she actually cared genuinely about him; he could have been the one…

She shook her head she couldn't think like that. She needed to move on, she needed a new perspective, try to get herself to back to the real Hermione.

School was on the horizon; only two weeks of summer were left then they could all go back to school and she could burry herself into books and school work… but not this time. She was coming back to school with a vengeance.

Hermione picked herself off of the couch away from the TV show she had been watching… well if you could define 'watching' as not even knowing the name of the show. She made her way to the phone book with a mission. She grabbed her cell phone and sat down at the coffee table and started flipping through the yellow pages.

She found the section she was looking for as she scanned through the names. Which one should she go to? She needed someone she could trust, someone she knew would do a good job no matter what. Then it hit her, the person she needed wasn't in the phone book.

"Mom!" She called up the stairs.

"What is it hunny?" Her mother called back. Her voice was coming from the kitchen.

"I need you to do me a favor," Hermione said making her way to the kitchen.

Her mother was standing in a sea green apron on making cookies for her neighbor hood ladies that got together every month.

"What's the favor?" Her mother said narrowing her eyes curious.

"I need an old friend's phone number. Pachelle Versalles number," Hermione stated.

Her mother looked up suddenly with a confused look on her face.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione walked in confidently into the beauty parlor. Hermione had to catch her breath for a moment as she found that it was, well to put it plainly, stunning. It was a beautiful relaxing place to say the least, the plants and flowers went perfect with the black marble that ran along the sides of the mirrored walls.

"Can I help you miss?" An older gorgeous blonde said looking at her up and down as if wondering if she was lost.

"Um yes I'm looking for a-" Hermione started to say but she was cut off by a handsome voice.

"Hermione!" Pachelle called, "Come on come on your late we need to get started."

"Good luck with that," She heard the blonde say under her breath as she walked away with her clip board in hand.

Hermione ignored her snide comment as Pachelle greeted her with a smile and hug.

"It has been a while Hermione," He said taking a good look at her still smiling,

"I'm so glad you could see me in such short notice, I know how busy you get," Hermione said thankfully.

"Oh please Hermione it's no trouble. But enough of the chit chat what did you have in mind?"

"Well here's what I was thinking," Hermione said walking with him to his studio, "Ok for one I _need _to find a way to make these curls tamable…"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Where is she? Does she always have to be late?" Ron grumbled as they boarded the Hogwarts express.

"Ron she's never late, this is the first time _ever,_" Ginny said in Hermione's defense, "We're the ones who are usually late… And besides can you blame her?" She said her eyes narrowing accusingly.

"Come on let's get a compartment before there gone, Hermione will be here soon," Harry said interrupting the bickering.

Ron didn't say anything as they boarded the train his face red with furry.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched them from a distance. Ron was such an idiot, what did she ever see in him? Then she answered herself, someone you thought existed.

She waited until they boarded the train to follow them. She wasn't sure how they would react to seeing her again so she wanted it to be in a private place away from nosey Hogwarts students.

Here it goes.

She took a deep breath and boarded the train in search of her friends.

She checked the compartments one by one through the windows. She groaned to herself when she discovered that they must have chose a compartment down a ways toward the back, unfortunately close to the Slytherin's.

She ignored the stares and curious faces as she finally found them and quickly entered the compartment.

Lavender wasn't there… yet.

"Hermione!" Ginny said excited getting up and giving her a big hug, "It's so good to see you," She said letting go and taking a good look at her. Her eyes widened.

"Hermione you look fantastic!" She said in awe, "Did you do something different with your hair?"

"Since when do you wear make up?" Ron asked his eyes furrowing.

"Oh my gosh those clothes are so cute! You have to tell me where you got them," Gin said with a smile cutting out Ron, "But later come sit and tell us how your summer went,"

Hermione smiled and nodded as Harry finally made his way to her giving her a hug.

"Hermione it's good to see you, how are you?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Better now that I'm with my best friends," She said with a small smile.

She took a seat next to Ginny by the window.

"Oh my are those the Conrad knee high boots?" Ginny asked, "Those are so cute!" looking down at her tan boots.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah I actually got them from a friend,"

Ron rolled his eyes, "So Hermione how was your summer?"

Hermione looked at Ron in the eyes for the first time. A pain went through her heart but she ignored it as she reminded herself that he wasn't who she thought he was anymore. He was only a friend now… a back stabbing friend.

"It was really good," Hermione said with a fake smile, "I had a good time in Canada with my parents."

"I still can't believe you wouldn't come to see us at the burrow," Ginny said, "I was looking forward to actually having another girl in the house,"  
>"But Lavender came right?" Hermione asked.<p>

Ginny's face fell a little feeling bad, "Yeah she came for a while,"

Hermione's heart felt pain again but she didn't let it show.

As if on cue Lavender came bouncing in flipping her blonde hair.

"Ron it feels like forever since I saw you," She said giving him a hug as he smiled at her.

"I'm glad you found us," Ron said as Lavender took a seat next to Ron.

_You've got to be kidding me, _Hermione thought.

She looked to Ginny and Harry who looked uncomfortable with Lavender's arrival; Hermione didn't want to put up with this.

She was just about to leave when she was stopped by Lavender's voice.

"Hermione! It's good to finally see you again," Lavender said with a fake smile, "Wow you look different, did you do something to your hair?"

_Yeah I wish I could say it's good to see you to._

"It's good to see you to," Hermione said with a strained smile, ignoring the hair comment, "Hey I think I'm gonna go see if I can find Neville or Luna, I haven't said hello to them yet," Hermione said to Harry and Gin.

"Ok do you want me to join you?" Harry asked.

"Oh no I'll be back soon," Hermione lied as she gave him a small smile and before anyone could say anything else she quickly slide out the door and shut it loudly behind her.

She leaned against the wall for a moment, letting out a long breath that she had been holding in. She gathered up her strength and turned to walk down the opposite way from Ron and Lavender.

But just as she turned she found that she was face to face with one of her enemies.

It was Draco Malfoy.

"Well well look who it is," Malfoy said looking her up and down, "It's Granger and she's all grown up,"

Hermione glared at Malfoy fiercely, "I'm not in the mood Malfoy so if you know what's good for you, you'll piss off,"

She shoved him in the shoulder as she passed him walking away tears threatening to slip free but she shoved them back not letting Ron have the satisfaction.

"Wow was that Granger?" Blaise Zabini asked watching Hermione walk away a little too closely, "She's gorgeous,"

Malfoy said nothing as he watched her walk away, something had really made her mad and he doubted that it was his doing.

Suddenly the sliding door opened as Weasel and the goody good Lavender Brown came out giggling holding hands. It finally all made sense to Malfoy, Granger and Weasel had broken up.

Weasely's face went instantly cold when he saw Malfoy outside their compartment.

"What do you want Malfoy," Weasely said snidely.

Malfoy decided to mess with him as he gave him a signature smirk.

"I was actually just talking with Granger, man she's gotten good looking for a mudblood," Malfoy said still with a smirk plastered on his face.

Ron's face went instantly red; he knew he had hit a nerve.

"Shove off Malfoy before I hex you," Harry said before Ron could say something stupid coming out of the compartment.

Malfoy put his hands up innocently, "I'm just stating the obvious Potter, did you dump her for Brown Weasel?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Ron had had it as he pulled out his wand ready to lash out at Malfoy but Harry and Ginny held him back.

Malfoy and Zabini laughed.

"Come on I've been around enough filth today," Malfoy said as he turned to walk away.

He could feel Weasel fuming behind him as Harry told him to calm down that it was just Malfoy.

But Malfoy couldn't stop smirking as he walked away; he had just found a way to torment Weasely for the rest of the school year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers here's the new chapter! I hope you all like it; thanks to all of those that reviewed they help me so much! Anyways on to the new chapter!**

Chapter 2

Hermione sat at the traditional welcome back feast starring at her food not really hungry. How can anyone eat when you have twiddle d and twiddle dumb making goo goo eyes at each other just down the table? It made Hermione sick to her stomach to look at them. But she couldn't let it show, that would be the opposite of what she wanted people to think. She wanted them to think that she was ok and could be just fine with out Ronald Weasely.

She looked over at Ginny and Harry. Ginny nudged her head toward Ron and Lavender; she rolled her eyes putting her finger in her mouth pretending to throw up. Hermione couldn't help but give a small laugh. Ginny laughed glad to see Hermione smile. She could even see Harry secretly smiling while he drank his pumpkin juice.

She was still laughing silently shaking her head at Ginny going back to her food when something caught her eye. She looked between the heads of other Hogwarts students toward the Slytherin table.

Hermione caught Malfoy starring at her with an emotionless face. Her smile slowly faded as she waited for malice to spread across his face like every other time there eyes met. But it never came this time; instead it was as if he was trying to look past her.

Hermione slightly blushed but she couldn't look away for some reason, it might have been because she finally noticed that Malfoy was getting better looking every time she saw him… wait did she just think that?

Before she could do anything else a dark haired girl slid next to Malfoy bating her eyes at him as she talked a million miles a second. Hermione usually was disgusted when Pansy through herself at boys like that, it didn't give girls a good name nor did it make boys respect them. But she found herself mostly amused by Malfoy's reaction of repulsion. He looked at her annoyingly as his eyes found his way back to Hermione's. She instantly felt sheepish for still starring at him so she quickly looked away back to Harry and Ginny.

"You done yet Hermione? Me and Harry were just about to head back up to the dorms for the night," Ginny asked getting up with Harry by her side.

Hermione was just about to say yes when she heard Satan's voice.

"Oh we were just about done too, we'll join you! if that's alright of course," Lavender said with a smile getting up with Ron still trying to eat a roll, "I've been dying for you to do my nails again, we can have a girls night,"

Ginny gave her a forced smile, "Yeah ok, Hermione you coming?" She said her eyes pleading for her to say yes to save her from a tormenting night with Lavender.

But Hermione didn't want to deal with this right now.

"It's ok I'll catch up with you guys later I want a slice of this mint brownie cake before I go to bed," Hermione said with a fake smile of her own.

Lavender shrugged her shoulders as they all got up to leave.

Ginny glared daggers at her as she started to walk away behind Harry, "You better hurry up," She whispered to her.

Hermione watched them leave feeling slightly sorry for Ginny but she couldn't stand to be near Lavender let alone be forced to paint each other's nails with her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Hey look Granger's sitting all alone," Blaise said nudging Malfoy with his elbow.

Malfoy looked to see Granger indeed sitting alone with the no Weasely or Potter in sight. This was a first.

"So?" Malfoy said pretending to be indifferent.

"So?" He scoffed, "So this is the perfect opportunity to talk to her," Blaise said running his hands through his hair making sure he looked good.

Malfoy's eyes bulged out in shock.

"You're kidding right? This is Granger the mudblood were talking about," Malfoy said exasperated.

Zabini looked at Malfoy almost disgusted.

"Come on Malfoy no one cares about blood statuses anymore. That went away when the war was over," He said not caring about Malfoy's opinion, "Hermione's smart, gorgeous, and available. Why wouldn't I want to talk to her?"

Blaise suddenly smiled, "Watch me as I work my magic," He winked as he slapped Malfoy on the shoulder getting up.

Malfoy still couldn't believe that his friend was doing this as he watched him make his way toward the brunette. A pang of jealousy went through him as he watched Zabini, but Malfoy would never admit that in a million years.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione sat eating her last bite of cake feeling slightly better, she gathered up her courage to go back up to the Gryffindor common room when she felt someone watching her.

Hermione looked up to see Malfoy looking intensely at her like she did something terribly wrong to make him angry. Her eyes furrowed in confusion as to why he was starring at her this way.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw someone coming to sit by her.

It was Blaise Zabini.

"Granger long time no see," He said giving her a big smile, "How was your summer?" grabbing a roll.

Hermione froze, not really sure what to think. Blaise Zabini was sitting next to her asking how her summer went like the world had been turned upside down. She fumbled for words when she realized he was waiting for her response.

"Oh, um, pretty good actually how about yours?" Hermione said not able to make her voice believable.

"It was boring," He said dully, "But I broke up with my girlfriend if that counts as something exciting?"

Hermione's eyes furrowed, "Who was your girlfriend?"

"Pansy Parkinson," He said shrugging indifferently, "I found out she was still not over Malfoy,"

Hermione heart went out for sympathy for him; maybe he knew what she was going through.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know," Hermione said.

"I hear that Weasel did pretty much the same thing," Zabini stated not questioning.

Hermione flinched at Ron's name.

"I'm over it," Hermione said pretending to be indifferent.

Hermione finally took a step back, _what in the world was she doing having a heart to heart with Blaise Zabini who was from Slytherin for heaven sakes? For all she knew he could just be looking for a way to hurt Ron or herself._

She cleared her throat.

"Well I think I'm going to head up to the dorms now," Hermione said putting down her fork getting ready to leave.

Blaise acted quickly.

"I could walk you to your dorms?" Zabini said standing up offering.

But Hermione shook her head.

"No that's alright I think I can find the dorms just fine by myself," Hermione said giving him a small smile, "Thanks anyways, it was good talking to you."

With that Hermione hurried and walked away a little weirded out. What in the world just happened?

Curious looks surrounded her as she left Zabini starring after her. Students were whispering finding it that one of the Slytherin bad boys was talking to the Gryffindor princess _civilly. _

Hermione could still feel a familiar stare as she left the great hall.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione made her way down the stairs quickly this mornings looking and feeling refreshed as she told herself that she could do this. That it was the start of a new school year and that she would be able to get back to being herself. She looked good and she knew that, but she didn't know if she felt that great. Though she knew that in time, that she would feel just as good on the inside as the outside, she just needed time.

She rounded the corner to her first class that consisted of potions, with the Slytherins, _gag me_ she thought. Did they always have to have that class with them? It was her least favorite subject aside from Divination and it just had to be the first class of the year. Hermione took a deep breath, _stay positive Hermione you can do this easier if you just stay positive._

Hermione walked in and gave a sigh of relief that their professor wasn't here yet, but most of the students were, even the usually tardy Slytherins. Hermione grew nervous that she might not have a seat by Harry. She made eye contact as Harry as he threw her a guilty look. He was sitting next to Ron and next to Ron was Lavender; the only open seat near them was right next to Lavender… great.

She took a couple of steps down the isle and not really sure of what to do. She suddenly spotted another open seat, but there was another problem, that seat was right next to Malfoy. She mentally groaned, _are you serious right now? _Couldn't there be one seat open by a nice person?

She would have to pick her poison against to evils. She looked to the seat next to Lavender then back to the one next to Malfoy. She took a deep breath, here it goes.

Hermione slide next to Malfoy smoothly making sure that she didn't make eye contact with him. But she could feel his glaring eyes on her as she got out her parchment and quill, she tried to ignore him but his stare wasn't going away. She turned to face him with an exasperated look on her face.

He was starring at her with a, _what the hell are you doing? _Look.

Hermione raised her eye brows darning him to say something.

"Granger what do you think your doing?" He said annoyed but his voice didn't ring of malice like it usually did.

"I'm sitting in class Malfoy what does it look like," Hermione said wishing he would just ignore her.

"What are you doing Granger?" A high pitch female voice said over her head.

Hermione closed her eyes wondering how she could be so stupid to forget who usually sat next to Malfoy, it was Pansy Parkinson.

She quickly opened her eyes and looked up to find her glaring at her waiting for a response.

"Go find another seat Pansy," Malfoy said shocking both Hermione and Pansy.

Parkinson looked like she got slapped in the face.

"What did you say to me?" Pansy said with a fire growing in her eyes.

Malfoy looked at her squarely in the eyes like she was retarded, "Go. Find. Another. Seat." He repeated.

Hermione waited for a banshee to explode from the look Pansy was giving Malfoy, but she did nothing for a moment just giving Malfoy the look of death. She finally turned away and stalked off.

Hermione gave out a big breath she had been holding in as she ran her hand through her soft curls.

"You're welcome," Malfoy said soft and ignorantly just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said her eyes furrowing.

"I just saved your life from Parkinson," He said still not looking at her flipping through his potion book scanning it.

"You call your girlfriend by her last name?" Hermione asked taunting.

Malfoy suddenly stopped flipping through his potion book as his eyes snapped to Hermione's. His eyes grew dark and serious.

"She is _not _my girlfriend," He said looking at her hard.

Hermione didn't say anything as Malfoy went casually back to scanning his potion book.

Hermione shook her head unbelieving.

Finally the Professor came through the door making the class go silent. He made his way to the front of the room and started class, apologizing for being late the first day. He told them what they would be doing for the rest of the school year the cautions they needed to take when mixing potions, etc. Hermione listened intently keeping her mind focused on what he was saying instead of Ron and Lavender's whispers in the other side of the room.

"And now for the potions assignments, this is how it will work," The professor explained, "You will work with a partner for each potion assignment and write down your measurements as you put them in your cauldron. This will help you find out what you did wrong if you put an ingredient out of order," He paused for a moment, "I would like you now to turn to the person your sitting next to and introduce yourselves to each other… you just met your partner for the rest of the year,"

Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other with fear; _you've got to be kidding me._

"To start off let's start out with a simple potion to practice with. You will not be scored this time remember it's just practice, but if you do happen to make it correctly, you may just get twenty extra house points," He said with a smile writing the instructions on the board, "The potion is on page six, you may start,"

The classroom was suddenly filled with exited voices as they all scrambled to get there ingredients.

Hermione however was not as excited; she had just got pared with Malfoy for the _rest of the YEAR._

She put her hand to her head and groaned, but she did have to remember she was lucky. She could have been pared with Lavender for the rest of year. She shuddered at the thought.

"Don't look so down Granger," Zabini voice said coming up to their table, "Malfoy's not so bad at potions,"

Hermione looked at Malfoy as Malfoy rolled his eyes getting up.

"I'll go get first set of ingredients," Malfoy said to Hermione flatly as he made his way to the front of the class.

"You could always be my potions partner," Blaise said with a grin.

Hermione's stomach did a flip flop as she got the chills from the look he was giving her.

"Thanks but I think I'll stick with Malfoy," Hermione said, "I think that he's better at potions than you," She said with a smirk.

Blaise barked a laugh, if only he knew that Hermione was mostly serious.

"You might be right on that one," He said with a smile.

Hermione felt a little uneasy about his smile, it was like he was hiding a secret that only he knew about. She wasn't sure if she wanted to find out his secret.

"Good luck with your potion," Blaise said with one last look at Hermione, he then left to go back to his partner.

Hermione let out a long breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

Finally Malfoy came back to their desk with the first set of ingredients. He set them gently on the table and flipped open his book to where Hermione was.

"Let's get this over with," Malfoy mumbled.

Hermione ignored his comment as she started to read the instructions.

Class went by fast for the first part. She and Malfoy could at least be civil and work on there potion without causing a scene, if you could call civil not saying a word to each other. They only said one or two word sentences if necessary. Hermione found him to be a good potion maker, just not a very good social person, but she already found that out a _long _time ago.

"I'm gonna go get the second set of ingredients," Hermione said as she got the list that had the obscure names written on the small piece of parchment.

Malfoy said nothing in response as Hermione left to the back room to get them.

She entered the small storage room and found that she was the only one in the closet. They must be farther along than the others than she thought. This made Hermione slightly happier as she looked at her list and picked out the things she needed. She was just about to get her last ingredient when she heard a foot steps coming from the door. She looked up to see who it was.

It was Ron.

Hermione looked away as if she was board and searched for her last ingredient with more ferocity than before.

Ron came over to her not stopping to chit chat.

"You picked Malfoy as a potion's partner, really Hermione?" Ron said getting right to the point.

Hermione glared at him.

"Ronald you know as well as I that I didn't know he was going to be my partner," She said grabbing the last ingredient sealing it into the plastic bag.

"I just thought you'd at least have the sense to make me jealous with someone better," Ron said.

Hermione gave a harsh laugh, "Oh is that what I'm trying to do now?"

"You don't have to resort to Malfoy he'll a Slytherin not to mention a former _death eater_," Ron said ignoring her comment.

Hermione was silently fuming, _the nerve of him_.

"For your information I'm not trying to make you jealous Ron, I'm simply trying to get my potion done," Hermione said trying to make her way toward Ron, "And what makes you think that I want to make you jealous?" She said getting closer to his face, "I wouldn't take you back if you were the last wizard in Hogwarts anyways," She shoved his shoulder as passed him toward the door but he wasn't stopping at that.

"Your just jealous cause I found someone else," Ron said, "I was just trying to look out for you but I guess your to proud to notice help when it's offered!" Ron said rasing his voice.

Hermione was about to yell back when she heard footsteps coming in, it was Malfoy.

"Weasel can you keep your voice down everyone in Hogwarts can here what you're saying," Malfoy said lazily as he turned to Hermione, "I came to see what's taking you so long," He snapped at her.

"I was just on my way back," Hermione said trying to leave again.

"We're having a conversation Malfoy so why don't you get back to your slut Parkinson and leave us alone," Ron said his face growing red.

Malfoy's face grew dark.

He took a couple of steps towards Ron so that they were face to face.

"If you want to talk about sluts Weasely we can always talk about your precious Lavender," Malfoy said as a smirk grew on his face, "Although she's kind of a step down don't you think?" He scoffed, "But then again this is _you _we're talking about isn't it?"

He could tell he had hit a nerve as Weasely went to pull out his wand, but Malfoy and Hermione drew their wands before Ron could blink.

Malfoy looked over at Hermione as his eyes furrowed slightly. Hermione's stomach dropped when she realized what she had just done. She couldn't believe it, she didn't even think about it until now.

She was standing with her wand pointed at Ron.

She had sided with Malfoy.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked pointing his wand at Malfoy then at Hermione then back at Malfoy.

"Maybe she's seen the light," Malfoy said smirking.

"That's enough from you Mr. Malfoy," The Professor's voice rang as the three of them jumped in surprise.

Ron hurried and put his want in his robes before the Professor could see him.

"Granger, Malfoy why are your wands drawn? Detention for the both of you," The Professor scolded.

Hermione's heart sank.

"But Profes-" Hermione tried to defend herself.

"Just drop it Granger," Malfoy said so only she could hear him, but he kept his eyes on Ron, his eyes burning with hatred.

"Report to McGonagall's office tonight," The professor barked, "Now get back to work, all of you,"

The three did as they were told as they stepped out of the storage closest. The whole class was starring at them as they walked out, whispering about what had just happened.

Hermione felt Ron shove her shoulder as he passed her to go back to his seat.

Ron smirked at her strutting away proudly.

Hermione glared fiercely at him. This was war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! I had so many reviews I just had to continue this story! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while but I made this a longer chapter to make up for it! Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Chapter 3**

Hermione was walking angrily to Professor McGonagall's office muttering under her breath. Her head was spinning, searching for ways to get back at Ronald Weasely for landing her in detention. _How could he humiliate her like that even after every thing he's done? _She fumed. She didn't know what she was going to do, but he was going to pay for what he did. She would find a way to make him come back to his senses.

Hermione finally reached the large doors. She stuck out her hand to grab the brass door knob but just as she did a larger hand grabbed it first.

She looked up to find her eyes in a swarm of silver. Malfoy was hovering over her making her feel uncomfortably small.

He said nothing simply looking at her for a moment then slowly opened the door for her, waiting for her to enter first.

Hermione nodded as that is as close as a thank you he would get.

She entered the office walking with her head up as she got closer to McGonagall's desk. McGonagall did not look up but kept scribbling on the parchment she was focused on. Hermione took a seat waiting to be scolded. Malfoy joined her only moments later, only hearing the scratching of the quill.

Finally McGonagall stopped as she put her quill back in the ink bottle. She looked up at Hermione and Malfoy

"I must say I wasn't surprised to hear that you Mr. Malfoy would have your wand drawn out at Mr. Weasely as that is how it always is because you can't seem to put back old prejudices," McGonagall said in a cold voice looking over her spectacles at Malfoy.

Malfoy didn't look the least bit sorry.

"But you Hermione Granger," McGonagall said, "Was a surprise."

Hermione lowered her head slightly ashamed, but she was not sorry for what she did either, Ron was being a prat and she knew it.

"Do you two have anything to defend your actions?" She said her voice monotone.

The two stayed silent not wanting to say anything more about it.

McGonagall gave a loud sigh.

"Very well your detention will be to clean the prefects bathroom, usually this is the care takers duty but I informed him of how willing you two would love to do the job," She said with a sarcastic smile that quickly faded, "Perhaps you can as well come to an agreement with putting all this fighting to a rest," McGonagall got very serious as she leaned closer to them, "I'm not going to put up with this ridiculous nonsense any more. This must come to an end, I will spread the word to others including Mr. Weasely." McGonagall said standing up.

"You two must also come up with a truce, it can be whatever you wish but I want you two to set an example for the rest of the school. I don't have to know what it is but you will not be able to leave until you both sign this piece of parchment," She held up a blank sheet on it.

Malfoy suddenly looked interested, "But there is nothing on the parchment?"

"The truce will be sealed with your signature, it will know your truce you don't have to write it down," She said handing the parchment to them.

She waved her wand as cleaning supplies appeared before them.

"And as always no wands, you may leave when the job is done," McGonagall said as she looked back down scribbling on her parchment once again.

"But how will you know that we have?" Hermione asked seeing that she wasn't coming with them.

"I will know," McGonagall said confidently.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione was filling the bathtub up with water as she poured the cleaning soap into it. It smelled positively delicious she noted as she poured the purple substance in the hot water.

Malfoy and she hadn't attempted to talk to each other. Hermione was to busy trying to figure out how in the world she and Malfoy were supposed to come up with a truce. And what was all that nonsense about setting an example for the school? It wasn't even her and Malfoy who fought this time. It was all Ron's fault the slimy git.

Malfoy was over by the sinks cleaning the base of them with a rag.

She watched him for a moment. He was wearing a black shirt with dark jeans, his muscles flexing as he scrubbed the sink. His face was concentrating on the task and was as calm as she'd ever seen it. She couldn't help but stare at his face in wonder, after everything they had been through these past seven years didn't seem to make any sense anymore.

Suddenly Malfoy looked up into the mirror looking at himself he pause his scrubbing for a moment as he starred at his reflection, but his stare flickered to her through the reflection. He looked at her for a moment with almost a curious look wondering what she was starring at. Hermione froze being caught as she cleared her throat turning back to the tub that was being filled.

But Malfoy threw the rag down into the sink giving a big sigh.

"So what are we going to do about Weasel?" Malfoy said suddenly.

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy, "Nothing you heard was McGonagall said, no more fighting,"

"Do you always do what you're told Granger?" Malfoy said, "He humiliated you in front of the whole class not to mention with Lavender."

He was trying to get her mad, and it was working.

"Ron is just a prat-" She began.

"Granger," He said cutting her off, "We have to come up with a truce, let the truce be about getting Ron back," He said with a serious face.

Hermione was silent for a moment, her brain whirling.

_This could actually work…_

She stood up coming away from the large tub. She looked at him curiously.

"Ok let's say we do, how would we get him back?" She asked.

Malfoy gave a small smirk as he walked over to Hermione, placing himself unnervingly close to Hermione.

The fumes of the bath tub cleaner were getting stronger as the smell filled the room.

His face was so close that Hermione was going to take a step back if he came any closer.

But he stopped and looked into her eyes.

"We do what he thought we were doing," He said.

"I don't understand," Hermione said confused.

"Look Ron thought that you were using me to make him jealous, What if you really did? What if we became the thing that made him curse the day that he ever broke up with you for Lavender," He said knowing that Hermione wouldn't deny it.

Hermione looked at him crazily for a moment. The thought was intriguing but this was Malfoy!

"What do you get out of this? I get pay back but what do you get?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy looked at her as if she was stupid, "You're not the only one who gets revenge from the actions of stupid weasel,"

Hermione felt shiver go through her. She tried to decide what to do…

She nodded, "Ok I'm in,"

Malfoy held up the parchment and quill, "Should we make it official?"

Hermione nodded as she slowly took the quill.

She began to sign her name as she noticed that red ink was flowing from the quill from out of no where, but suddenly she felt the back of her hand was being cut into as she saw her name being etched onto the back of her hand painfully.

She looked up to Malfoy with wonder, "It's using my blood as ink,"

Malfoy's eyes furrowed, as he took the quill and signed his name. The same red ink flowed from the quill as the back of Malfoy's hand oozed red blood as his name appeared.

He looked at his hand as his face pained.

But as soon as they had signed the parchment the names on their hands went away and the parchment was blank once again.

"I think that was more binding than we thought," Hermione said growing with fear.

Malfoy was silent as he only starred at his hand.

He finally looked at her, "I guess there's no backing out now,"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next day Hermione was beyond nervous. She had gotten her best make up on and her hair was gorgeous. She looked in her closet to what could be the best thing she could wear to make someone like Ron miss her dearly, and someone who was hooking up with the Slytherin prince. She finally found an out fit that she thought would do the job. It was a pair of cute shorts with a soft warn tan and white shirt making her looking quite thin. She was ready for this.

She went down the stairs already knowing that everyone was already at breakfast, she did it on purpose.

She made her way down to the great hall in a daze. She started to question if she could do this. What if no one believed it? What if Ron didn't care? But then she knew that it _would _work, this was Ron with the famous Weasely temper.

But still it scared her; this was going to be hard trying to pretend that she fancied the arrogant prat Malfoy. No matter how good looking he was, she knew that this was all just a game to him. She just hoped that he wouldn't make this any harder than it already was.

But suddenly as she was almost to the great hall someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a deep door frame. She wanted to scream but stopped herself when she saw who it was. Malfoy.

"Looking good Granger," He said looking and her up and down smirking.

She rolled her eyes, "So how do we plan on doing this,"

Malfoy looked around to make sure that no one was in ear shot.

"Were going to do this with class, were not going to do this like everyone else does, were doing this all the way," Malfoy said to her huskily, "Were not just going to pretend that were dating, we got to make them believe that we are in love, that were head over heals for each other."

"What?" Hermione asked unbelievably.

"It's the only way that we can really get into the skin of Weasely, We got to make this look like it's the real deal," Malfoy said.

Hermione thought for a moment not liking the idea… but he was right. It was the best way to get to him and no one would see it coming. It would shock all of Hogwarts.

"Alright but it needs to be slow to leading up to that or else no one will believe it, we can't all the sudden be in love," Hermione said.

Malfoy nodded in agreement, "Just like a real couple,"

Malfoy suddenly got close to Hermione leaning, "Can you handle this Granger,"

Hermione's eyes pierced his, "With my eyes closed,"

Malfoy smirked, "Then let's do this,"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione walked into the great hall alone making her way over to her table to make her normal entrance. She went and slid into the seat next to Harry and Ginny, across from Ron and Lavender. But she paid no attention to them as she sat down.

"Good morning everyone," Hermione said putting on her best smile.

"Good morning," Ginny said happily glad to see Hermione happy.

Ron wouldn't make eye contact with her as Lavender glared at her and kept eating, obviously not glad that she was around.

"What did McGonagall make you do for your detention?" Harry asked, "I hope it wasn't too horrible," He shuddered thinking about his experiences with detention.

"Of course it was awful she was stuck with Malfoy for three hours doing who knows what!" Ginny said for Hermione.

"Cleaning the prefect's bathroom was pretty gross," Hermione with a disgusted look but then she put on a sheepish smile, "But being stuck with Malfoy wasn't so bad,"

Ron and Harry choked on their pumpkin juice as the same time.

Ginny's eyes widened, "What do you mean not so bad?"

Hermione smiled on the inside, "You know he's actually not that bad this year, we talked and he's not the usual prat that he usually is, he was actually nice," Hermione watched their facial expressions, they were all falling for it.

"We are talking about the same Malfoy right? Draco Malfoy that was a former death eater?" Harry said looking like she was barking mad.

Hermione nodded, "I know it's hard to believe trust me, I didn't believe it myself at first; I thought it was just an act. But something tells me it's not; he was actually a descent human being," Hermione said pretending to be indifferent.

"You're bloody joking Hermione you're not going to fall for that," Ron said looking at Hermione, "The guy is a jerk, what did he do to make you like him all of the sudden? Compliment your hair?" Ron said with a laugh, "Trust me Hermione he's just messing with you, probably just to get into your pants,"

Hermione knew Ron was a prat, but this? The nerve of him.

"Ron!" Ginny said yelled kicking him in the shin.

Harry shook his head at Ron unbelievably.

"It's ok Gin," Hermione said turning to look at Ron right in the eyes, "it's probably all Ron knows about girls, right Ron?" Hermione said glaring at Ron.

"I've lost my appetite," Hermione said standing up, "I'll see you in potions," She said to Harry.

She stalked out of the great hall as she let out a breath that she had been holding in. She couldn't believe that Ron could be so pig headed. Maybe Malfoy was right, maybe he still does have feelings for her…

Potions class was about to begin later that day. She walked into the class room with her head held high as she found that Malfoy was already sitting down.

She went and sat down closer to him that she usually would, he looked up looking glad to see her.

"How'd it go?" He said in a low voice.

"Pretty well I would say," Hermione said, "He was furious."

Malfoy gave a smirk.

Hermione felt him scoot over closer to her, so close that she could smell his musky forest cologne consuming her. It made her weak in the knees though she'd deny it if anyone asked.

Hermione scolded herself for letting herself think Malfoy was attractive.

She suddenly heard Ron and Lavender's voice enter the room.

"Seriously Ron I don't know why you even worry about it who cares," She whispered to him walking to her seat angrily.

Hermione could guess what they were arguing about but she was being distracted as she noticed that Malfoy was looking intently at her.

She looked at him questioning as someone else came a slid beside her.

It was Blaise Zabini.

"Hello Granger," Blaise said with big smile, "I see you survived detention,"

She smiled at him, "Yes I did, and it wasn't so bad,"

"I'm glad to hear that," Blaise said with an even bigger smile, "So Hermione I was wondering if you were planning on going with anyone on the hogsmade trip next weekend?"

Hermione suddenly realized what he was up to; Blaise Zabini was asking her out.

She panicked not knowing what to say, she wanted to say no but how could she hurt his feelings.

Her pause was almost so long that it was almost obvious when Malfoy spoke.

"I actually already asked her to go with me Zabini," Malfoy said in a smooth voice.

Blaise looked confused, "You did?"

Malfoy looked to Hermione for back up.

She nodded "I said I would go, He asked me last night when we were in detention,"

Blaise gave Malfoy a look of… was it anger?

But as soon Blaise slipped his mask back on.

"Alright," Blaise said a smile coming back on his face, "But were going to do something soon Hermione,"

She nodded, "Of course," She lied.

He smiled and stood up to go back to his potions partner.

Hermione let out a big sigh rubbing her head as he walked away.

"What was that about?" Malfoy said to Hermione almost angrily, "You two have a thing these days?"

Hermione went to defense, "Of course not I'm just as surprised as you are,"

"Look if we want people to believe that we're together, you can be flirting and going off with other guys," Malfoy said strictly.

"You don't have to worry about him Malfoy," She said rolling her eyes.

The professor finally came in to begin the lesson and after that things were pretty regular. He gave out our assignments after a long lecture of the effects of a weeping willow's juices in a potion. Malfoy and Hermione kept sneaking glances at each other. Something about Malfoy being so close was making her head spin.

Working with Malfoy was truthfully not painful, in the slightest. It was scaring Hermione how well they were getting along together, was it the truce they made that made them bond?

When class was finally over Malfoy and Hermione stood up to leave.

But before she could even step away Malfoy grabbed hold of her hand.

It felt like fire was going up her arm as Malfoy touched her. It was like an excitement that she had never experienced from someone simply touching her. She looked up into Malfoy's sliver ones and found they were confident but radiating beautiful.

"Granger," Malfoy whispered in her ear, "Let's throw Weasel for a loop shall we?"

Hermione gave him a confused look but didn't have a chance to respond to him as he pulled her along.

He pulled her outside of the class room and found an empty hallway. He looked over his shoulder before they rounded the corner. He grinned, he was following them.

He pulled her into another deep door frame as he looked at her almost longingly. He was really good at acting Hermione decided.

Then Hermione felt him come so close she could feel his breath on her lips. Her breathing went ragged instantly as he came closer to her.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Malfoy asked suddenly noticing how scared she was.

Hermione nodded silently signaling that she had.

He leaned into her lips softly as he pressed his firm ones on hers. He was instantly on fire. He didn't expect this kiss to have any effect on him whatsoever but his mind was on nothing but her now. He wanted to roam her, explore everything about her. He let his arms slide around her waist; he found that it was smaller than he anticipated. She was so soft and innocent and it made him want her all the more.

She couldn't believe that Malfoy was kissing her. Malfoy of all people, the thing was she found herself enjoying it. She let him kiss her without a single word or gesture to say that she didn't want him to. She felt him wrap his arms around her waste as he continued to kiss her.

But it was all too soon interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hermione?" Ron yelled at the sight.

Hermione and Malfoy jumped apart at the sound pretending to not know he was coming.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron said looking at the couple with an open mouth.

"Were snogging Weasely do you not know what that is?" Malfoy said with a smirk, "I suppose not you've probably never done it properly."

"Get your hands off of her," Ron said icily.

"I wanted it Ron," Hermione said coldly, "Malfoy did nothing wrong so why don't you just stop it and leave."

He looked at Hermione like he had just been slapped in the face. His eyes narrowed.

"Fine, but just a fair warning Malfoy, she's not that great in the sexual department," Ron said smirking.

Something inside Malfoy snapped and he was pinning Ron to the wall with his arm before you could Hermione could blink.

"I swear if you say one more thing like that you will find yourself in the bottom of the black lake," Malfoy said with a deadly low voice. He lowed his voice ever more so only Ron could hear him, "Don't you dare say that about her again, that girl standing over there is one of the sexiest most gorgeous girls in Hogwarts and you gave that up for slut Brown, I wouldn't test that again if I was you,"

He finally let go of Ron letting him breathe.

Ron glared at the two of them.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Hermione," Ron said and left with out a backward glance.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur. Malfoy and Hermione were getting more and more popular each day. Everyone could be found whispering about how they saw Malfoy and Hermione flirting in the library, or how they found them snogging in the hallways between classes, or exchanging longing looks from across class rooms. There plan was working brilliantly, everyone in Hogwarts believed that they were going to get together. But soon it would time to be taking it to the next level and call each other boyfriend and girlfriend.

Hermione could tell that Ron was getting angrier with each passing day. Hermione could tell he wanted to talk to her but every time he tried she gave him the slip. She was still hurt by everything that he had done and said and wasn't ready to listen to anything that he might have to say weather and insult or an apology.

It was breakfast time and Hermione was sitting down next to Harry buttering her toast when she heard a racket coming from the Slytherin table with a loud shriek. Hermione knew where that shriek was coming from, that was the famous shriek of Pansy Parkinson.

"When did you lower your standards to that, What would your parents think?" She yelled making a big scene, "I have to find out through someone else that you've been making out Granger!" She fumed.

Everyone's eyes turned to Hermione as she looked blushed. She should have known that Pansy would have reacted like this.

"Well we are over Draco Malfoy, I am breaking up with you," She stated smugly.

Malfoy stood up with a loud sigh, "Pansy I never was _with _you in the first place. Second maybe I would consider you an option if you didn't go around sleeping with every guy in Slytherin, and third I've told you countless times that we would never work, I'm glad your coming to yours senses and finally just. Give. Up." He stated.

He strode away from her leaving Pansy almost in tears as her girlfriends comforted her saying that it was ok that he was just a bloody jerk anyways.

But Hermione was watching Malfoy as he strode out of the Great Hall. But before he exited he made eye contact with Hermione. He looked at her emotionless for a moment then opened the large door and made his way out.

Hermione stood up excusing herself from the table not carrying if it was obvious that she was running after Malfoy. She wanted to go find him.

She exited the Great Hall ignoring all the laughing and whispers of the scene that Pansy had just caused. That girl really did love attention.

The hallways were mostly empty as she searched for Malfoy. He couldn't have gone that far she thought.

She rounded the corner quickly and came to a stop.

Malfoy was leaning against a large window looking out at the grounds with a glazed look on his face. But his head snapped to her as he heard her round the corner.

He looked away after spotting it was her. He gave a loud sigh, "Go away Granger."

Hermione glared at him, "I was just coming to see if-"

"I'm fine Granger," He said stiffly.

She walked toward him anyway seeing that something that Pansy said had really upset him.

"You know that she's just mad right now, she'll be trying to get you again next week," She said.

Malfoy said nothing only starring out the window.

It finally struck Hermione that Malfoy did this 'get back' thing at not only Ron but to get rid of Pansy. But why go to such extremes just to get rid of her?

She voiced her questions to him.

"You did this pretend relationship not just to get back at Ron did you? You wanted to get rid of Pansy to," She stated.

Malfoy gave a sharp laugh surprising Hermione.

"Her and everything she stands for," He said scoffing.

Hermione's eyes furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Malfoy shook his head, "You wouldn't understand, you don't have a family like mine."

Hermione thought for a moment. It finally struck her that he didn't care that Pansy was mad, it was what she said about his parents.

"I think I do," Hermione stated.

Malfoy looked at her critically, "No you don't, you're a mudblood you couldn't possibly understand," He said coldly.

That statement had opened a contained hatred.

Hermione's face turned instantly vile, "Don't mistake blood status for superiority Malfoy, if that was the case you surely would not be in that class for your lack of propriety."

Malfoy looked at her glaring with an anger she had never seen so strong in his eyes, "You and your Gryffindors clam to hate Slytherin because of our belief that we are better that you. But isn't that itself a contradiction? Do Gryffindors not think they are better than the Slytherins because they are more courageous and virtuous?" He pause for a moment, "So Granger let me ask you this, are we really any different than one another in thinking we are better than the other?"

Hermione looked appalled although apart of her knew he was right, "I do not think myself any better than anyone else."

Malfoy barked a laugh, "You're actions say otherwise and so the actions of your class mates,"

Hermione took a step toward him so he would have to look her in the eye.

"I only judge people according to their actions and character Malfoy… not by the simple fact of their blood line, I get to know them before I do that," Hermione stated coldly.

With that Hermione started to walk away having had said enough.

"Granger," Malfoy called.

But Hermione rounded the corner without a backward glance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did, please review and tell me what you think! I love your comments :)**

**Chapter 4 **

Hermione hadn't spoken to Malfoy since that day after the pansy escapade. She was too angry and hurt to try to confront him. So she found herself hiding in the library a lot, doing homework, reading text books, anything to keep her mind on something else. But no mattered how hard she tried she couldn't stop the blonde from sneaking into her thoughts.

She was in the library now trying to avoid the drama. She couldn't help but fume about what Malfoy had said that day in the hall way. She was partly angry because she knew he was right. She did think that she was better than the Slytherins. But she justified herself. She at least went off their character other than just their stupid blood status. There was a reason to her prejudice and it was a better reason than Malfoy's.

Hermione shut her book loudly with a sigh staring at the cover. This wasn't working.

"Hermione?" A familiar voice said above her head.

Hermione looked up to see the last person she would expect. Ron.

She gave a loud sigh, "Ron I don't need you nagging me right now," She said as she gathered her books back up to put away.

"Hermione just listen to me for five minutes," He said almost with a sincere ton, the tone she remembered he would use when they were dating.

"If you're here to scold me about Malfoy," She began.

"No! I'm not I'm here to tell you something," He said.

She paused gathering her books in her hands standing up to face him.

"Ok, shoot." She said looking him squarely in the eye.

Ron looked extremely uncomfortable as he looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Hermione I… I…" He said pausing for a moment. Hermione waited patiently raising her eye brows.

"I'm…" He said his face growing red.

Hermione was getting impatient.

"Ron spit it out," She said growing irritated.

"I'm sorry!" He said finally.

Hermione stood in shock. Ron had just swallowed his pride and apologized.

"For?" She said trying to drag this feeling of victory out.

He gave a loud sigh, "For everything for getting you landed in detention and for… what happened with lavender."

Hermione didn't know what to say she just stared at him with a blank look.

She finally sighed.

"Who made you do this Harry or Ginny," She asked.

Ron grew red, "Well it was Ginny… and a little of Harry but mostly Ginny."

She rolled her eyes, "Figures… Look I appreciate your apology Ron but it doesn't undo everything you have done."

But Ron had more to say.

"Look I'm sorry ok? I guess I just didn't know how to act after we broke up. Lavender was just there… the truth is I really miss you sometimes. We just all want you to stop with this whole getting together with Malfoy to get back at me thing." He said finally.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, so this is what this was about.

"Me and Malfoy being together has nothing to do with you Ronald," She said walking away from him to put the books on the right shelves.

But Ron followed her in persistence.

"Of course it does it has everything to do with it," Ron said.

"No it doesn't," Hermione snidely, "He may be a prat sometimes but he's actually a descent person when he wants to be,"

"You're lying," Ron stated, "Look Hermione I know me getting together with Lavender hurt you and all but you have to stop this or you're going to get hurt. We are friends Hermione,"

"Was the friendship before or after you made out with Lavender?" Hermione said coldly.

Ron's face grew hard, she had hit a nerve.

"You know that a guy like Malfoy could never like you right? At least Lavender actually cares about me. In a way that you never did," He said provoking her.

Hermione whipped her head around to face him away from the book shelf.

"Actually Ron I did care about you, enough to at least tell you if I fancied someone else, and you know what Malfoy does care about me." She said even though she knew it wasn't all true.

"Well let's test that theory," He said, "If you can show me that he is in love you by the Christmas ball I won't say anything more about it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, we'll see," She snapped coldly.

Ron looked her up and down, "Fine, but don't say that I didn't try to protect you."

Hermione started to feel tears prick at her eyes, "You have done everything but try to protect me, you practically through me out for her."

Ron's eyes seemed to soften, "Hermione I-"

"Forget it Ron, what's done is done," She said picking up her bag and swinging it on her shoulder, "I'll see you later."

And with that Hermione left him standing in the library feeling ashamed…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHP

Hermione was staring at the black lake the next morning as she sat in the sand with a book in hand. The sky was grey and slightly windy which is the Hermione liked it; she was definitely a gray and green girl. It was Saturday and that meant that she had the entire day to do whatever she wanted. She already had her homework done, heck she had her homework done for the next two weeks. Hermione couldn't stand another minute inside the school so she found her way out here.

Hermione kept thinking about her argument with Ron. She knew that they were both being immature idiots and that they were both being stubborn. She knew that Ron would eventually come to his senses but she and Ron both have a way of pushing each others hot buttons. She was to prideful to admit that her and Malfoy were just a fake.

She didn't know what bugged her more, that Malfoy was being a prick or that Hermione almost forgot what Malfoy could be like. Ron was right, what was she thinking? Malfoy would never like a girl like her. He's just doing this for his own selfish reasons.

But the thing that scared Hermione the most, is that it almost hurt to think that it was just pretend…

HPHPHPHPHP

Malfoy started to walk on the grass of the Hogwarts grounds when he caught sight of Hermione in the distance sitting on the sand by the lake.

His stomach instantly gave in at the sight.

He knew that he had made her angry the other day. That what he had said had been out of anger at pansy and his family. He knew that she was just trying to comfort him. But that's exactly why he didn't want her there. He didn't want to feel. She made him feel weak and vulnerable and he wasn't used to that. In fact he almost hated it. It wasn't how Malfoy was. He didn't let people see that side of him. She just got caught in the crossfire of his pride and his anger.

The truth was that Malfoy was almost starting to miss the smart brunette. She was the only thing that had been somewhat real to him even though ironically there relationship has been pretend. And as much as he hated how she made him feel… He found himself thinking about her all the time.

But of course he would never say any of this out loud to her.

He took a deep breath and started walking toward her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione jumped from her book when she heard someone come up to her.

She looked up to see Malfoy looking blankly at her.

She sighed loudly, "You scared me," She said going back to reading her book.

He didn't say anything as he simply sat next to her looking out over the dark and dreary lake. She sat still as he did so.

That sat next to each other in a long silence as Malfoy finally spoke.

"I don't know how to say this but… I shouldn't have lashed out at you the other day," Malfoy said suddenly, "You just caught me at a bad time…"

Hermione sighed as she closed her book, "Is this your way of apologizing?"

Malfoy looked down at the sand grabbing a smooth rock, "Yeah… yeah I guess it is,"

Hermione nodded accepting his apology and stayed silent for a moment. She thought about her pervious thoughts about Malfoy being a prick. Was he being sincere?

"You know you were right about me," She said suddenly looking at the lake keeping her eyes on the horizon, "I did think I was better than the Slytherins, but I didn't think about it that way until you said it… I guess I just haven't really liked their actions."

Malfoy couldn't argue with her on that so he just nodded staying quiet.

"This just must be a week for apologizing," Hermione said with a harsh laugh.

Malfoy gave her a confused look.

"Ron and I talked yesterday," She began.

Malfoy raised his eye brows, "What did the weasel have to say now?"

Hermione told him of her and Ron's conversation in the library. How he apologized and everything else they had argued about. Malfoy sat silently and listened to her story as she vented.

Hermione told him everything except for the deal that she and Ron had made about falling in love by Christmas. She couldn't bring herself to tell him yet for a reason she didn't even understand. She thought it was best to leave that part out for now. Maybe it was to spare her of her own feelings.

She smiled as she ended, "I can't believe it's working,"

Malfoy smirked, "Of course it's working, how could he resist you now? We have made you the most wanted girl in Hogwarts."

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"We keep going. We are close to everyone thinking that were together." Malfoy said with a smirk, "My own house thinks you're a goddess now," He laughed.

"You know I never knew that you could influence people so much," Hermione said in wonder, "It's like they follow whatever you say is ok."

Malfoy's smirk left his face slowly growing cold, "Trust me Granger it's not out of loyalty."

Hermione had hit a nerve she didn't mean to.

"Then out of what? Fear? They have nothing to fear of you," Hermione said boldly.

Malfoy glared at her coldly, "You don't know my father,"

"Actually I do… He's a rather unpleasant man," She said truthfully.

Malfoy actually smiled.

"Isn't that an understatement," He said looking out at the lake.

There was a silence between them as Malfoy looked at her seriously.

"What does he want," He groaned.

Hermione looked at him confused as she whipped around to see Blaise standing above them.

"Blaise," Hermione said as smiled up at him, "What are you doing out here?"

"I just came out to see the lake," He said cheerfully, "I see that you found my hiding spot,"

"Your hiding spot?" Hermione questioned, "From whom are you hiding from?" She said teasing.

"Them," Malfoy answered pointing to a group of giggling girls coming out of the castle.

Blaise hurried and sat behind the big rock next to them.

Hermione raised her eye brows, "You're scared of girls?"

"Those are not just girls," Blaise groaned, "They are the annoying clingy girls looking for a date for the Halloween dance, that they just announced during breakfast this morning." He rolled his eyes, "That's just what we need is another dance, isn't the Christmas ball this year enough? Now girls will be trying to corner all of us until then."

Hermione was surprised, "A Halloween dance?"

"At least it's a masquerade ball so we can wear masks, maybe they won't recognize me?" Blaise teased.

Hermione smiled, "Perhaps you should ask a date so you don't get bombarded then,"

Hermione instantly regretted saying that as she saw the wheels spinning in Blaise's head as he looked at her smiling.

"Your right Hermione I should ask someone so they don't bother me," He said looking at her longingly.

"Would you like to-" Blaise started to say but a high pitch girl yelled out Blaise's name.

"Blaise there you are!" She said from a distance coming toward us fast.

"You better get out of here Blaise before she gets any closer," Malfoy said with an annoyed tone.

"Right, I'll talk to you later," Blaise said to Hermione before sprinting off into the trees.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

She looked over to Malfoy as his face was as cold as stone.

Her smiled faded slowly, "What?"

"Do you have to encourage him?" Malfoy said coldly, "He looked like a child getting a puppy for Christmas,"

Hermione looked at him shaking her head, "Malfoy Blaise is harmless,"

"Your kidding me, anyone can tell that he is into you," Malfoy said angrily.

Hermione started to get warm feeling inside, did Malfoy care?

"You're not jealous are you?" Hermione questioned with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

Malfoy's heart sunk but he slipped on a cold mask.

"No I'm not jealous it's just poor manors when we are a kind of a thing and he knows that and he has the nerve to ask you in front of me anyways," Malfoy said glaring into the trees after him.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at him not being able to contain it.

"You think this is so funny don't you," He said looking at her glaring.

"Maybe you should make us more than just a 'thing' if it bothers you so much," She stated, "and as for the dance," She said standing up, "I guess you'll just have to ask me before he does." She said with a challenging smile.

Malfoy stood up to face her, "Maybe I don't want to ask you,"

Hermione looked down at the ground slightly hurt from what he said.

"Not yet anyway," He said suddenly.

Hermione lifted her head to see his face in a smirk.

Hermione's heart lifted.

This was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Halloween ball was the gossip of the next couple weeks. It was almost despising to see how desperate girls were to get a date, it was a masquerade ball_, they could come without a date and no one would even know it was them!_ Hermione thought to herself. Poor Blaise was on the run about every five minutes, he tried to talk to Hermione but they were interrupted by a fifth year trying to flirt with him. Hermione however was content on going alone if needed.

It was Saturday; a hogsmade trip was planned so that they could get whatever they needed for the dance. Hermione had to admit she was excited; she had never had an excuse to wear such a dress since the tri wizard tournament. She smiled to herself as she thought of Victor Krum as her date; she had such a good time with him. But her thoughts went sour as she remembered, of course, Ron had ruined that night for her. Hermione tried to shove the memory out of her head, this dance would be different.

Hermione came down the stairs from her dormitory looking for Harry and Ginny. But no one was in the Gryffindor common room so she headed to the great hall by herself.

She walked quickly down the corridors not being able to help her excitement for today. She finally came to the big doors of the great hall.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe Pansy is throwing a fit _again_, can't she see that he doesn't care about her?" A young ravenclaw said rolling her eyes as she and a friend walked the other way out of the great hall.

Hermione's day was about to be more eventful than she thought.

She entered the great hall with a careful countenance being prepared for anything.

As soon as she entered she heard Pansy's voice.

"What do you mean you don't want to go to the ball together you're not even going with anyone else," She said loudly, "I've got my dress picked out and everything!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked away from her and tried to escape.

"You heard me Pansy, No." Malfoy said boredly.

But Pansy was persistent as she followed him trying to convince him.

"Malfoy don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" She said.

But it was just then that Malfoy caught sight of Hermione.

He suddenly got a big smirk on his face as he came straight for her. Hermione looked at him hoping he wasn't going to do something crazy.

He reached her and she heard in the background Pansy say, "Oh of course it's Granger."

Malfoy whispered in Hermione's ear, "Will you go to the ball with me?"

Hermione's stomach dropped, _he's actually asking her now?_

She nodded knowing that she needed to respond quickly but she couldn't find the words.

He then did something in public that she thought he never would do.

He kissed her.

They hadn't kissed in a long time and certainly not in front of all of Hogwarts. Hermione suddenly forgot that everyone was watching and melted into Malfoy. His lips fit hers perfectly moving in a synchronizing movement with hers.

Malfoy hadn't realized how much he had missed her lips. He wanted to prove to pansy that he didn't belong to her no matter what his parents wanted him to do. He was afraid to admit that he was actually… starting to care about her.

He pulled away from her but kept her body close to him.

Hermione's checks burned red as everyone's eyes snapped to her and Malfoy.

She could hear cat calling and whistles as she and Malfoy pulled part.

"Go Malfoy!"

"You teach him Granger!"

Hermione couldn't help but look over at the Gryffindor table. Ron's eyes were wide with shock.

"This is my date to the dance Pansy, get over it." Malfoy said as he slid his hand into Hermione's.

Pansy couldn't move as she just glared at him with a glare that would be enough to make Hermione cringe.

"You'll be sorry you did that Malfoy," Pansy said with a glare of death, "You better not press your luck anymore, or one of these times you'll go to far."

Hermione's eyes furrowed, what was going on with these two?

Finally Pansy walked away shoving Hermione hard in the shoulder as she did so.

The great hall erupted in cheers and clapping, they were glad Pansy shut up and that they got her out of the great hall.

Hermione looked to Malfoy to see that he wasn't smiling. In fact he looked almost worried.

"What is it?" Hermione asked worried.

Malfoy came out of his daze, "Nothing Granger."

Hermione didn't believe him but she didn't press the matter.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione and Ginny were walking through Hogsmade with a mission of finding the perfect dress. It was snowing and the streets were filled with students. They were on their way to the _Witches 'n Dresses _shop.

"So you're really with Malfoy aren't you?" Ginny said with a giggle.

Hermione blushed, "Well yeah I guess-"

"Oh that is just so cute how he kissed you, who knew that Malfoy could be a gentlemen, and Parkinson's face? Priceless!" Ginny said obviously glad about the morning's events.

"I just don't want people to get the wrong idea," Hermione tried to say.

"Everyone is talking about it," Ginny said, "Ron's face too! unforgettable."

"I didn't do it to hurt Ron," Hermione said.

"Oh I know. If you ask me, I think Malfoy really likes you," Ginny said, "I have to admit I thought this was all just to get back at my brother but now I know that you two really like each other! He wouldn't do that in front of the school with just anyone."

Hermione put on a fake smile but it didn't reach her eyes. But Ginny didn't seem to notice. Truth is Hermione was starting to get in too deep with Malfoy. She was afraid that she was actually forming real feelings for him…

"Come on were almost there!" Ginny said pulling her through the crowded street to the large shop.

As soon as they entered she found the exact person she didn't want to ever see. Lavender.

She was trying on a dress that looked gorgeous on her.

"I think this is the one Padma!" She said as she looked into the mirror.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about her, we will find a dress better than that."

It was just then that Lavender saw them.

"Ginny! Why don't I help you find a dress, I know that Ron would want someone with good taste helping you," Lavender said keeping her eyes away from Hermione ignoring her.

"I'm actually helping Hermione find hers," Ginny said flatly.

Lavender looked at Ginny sweetly, "Ginny you are always so nice to help others, and I suppose she's never really bought a dress like this has she? Pity, this is probably your first dance isn't it Hermione?" She said with an evil smile.

Hermione's anger suddenly turned to hatred.

"No actually I've actually been to one of these before," Hermione said with a cold tone.

"Well Ginny if you need a professional's advice I can always help you," Lavender said going back to ignoring Hermione.

"No thanks I think I can handle this," Ginny said not smiling, "Come on Hermione lets go."

They left the shop without even stopping to look at the dresses.

"I'm so sorry Hermione I didn't know she was in there, we'll come back when she's gone." Ginny said trying to comfort her.

Hermione shook her head, "I knew Lavender was a snob but I never thought she would be like that."

"She just jealous because Weasel probably still has feelings for you," A handsome voice said behind her.

She whipped her head around to see Malfoy walking toward her. Hermione took a moment to observe him. He was absolutely gorgeous of course; his blonde hair was messy today complementing his grey eyes that entranced her… Wait a minute did she just think that?

She pulled herself together.

"I don't know about that but I'll tell you she's going to be cursed by yours truly if she keeps this up," Hermione said glaring back in Lavenders direction.

Malfoy actually smiled a little.

"Ginny do you mind if I steal Hermione?" Malfoy said.

Hermione and Ginny stood aback. Did Malfoy just call Ginny by her first name? And he was being nice? They stood in shock for a moment trying to soak it in.

Hermione nudged Ginny to get her out of her trance.

"Oh right, um, yeah sure I mean if it's ok with Hermione," Ginny said looking at her.

"Yeah it's alright Gin I'll catch up with you later at the three broomsticks ok?" Hermione said.

"Ok I'll go find Harry, see you then!" Ginny gave one more amazed look at Malfoy and left down the street into the sea of people.

Hermione's eyes went back to Malfoy but were taken back with how close he was to her. But she didn't back away.

"How about I show you a better place to get your dress?" Malfoy said, "If you want to outshine the other girls, don't buy your dress from the same place."

He took Hermione's hand and led her to the other side of Hogsmade.

"You're going to help me find a dress?" Hermione said unbelievably.

"Come on Granger you want to make Weasel want you back right? Well you got to get a dress that beats all the others. And I know just the place." Malfoy stated.

Hermione was shocked as Malfoy took her hand and led her the opposite way from the crowd.

She followed Malfoy through the sea of students, all of them whispering as they passed by. They made their way down ally way after alley way until Hermione had no idea where she was anymore. The stores grew more and more elegant, all were extravagant and to say the least beautiful. But then she realized why she had never shopped here. These stores were way beyond her price range on what she wanted to spend on a dress.

"Malfoy I don't think I can buy a dress here," Hermione said to him stopping.

He gave her a confused look, "Why not?"

Hermione gave him an exasperated expression, "Because unlike you everyone else is not made of money, I can't afford a dress here let alone a mask."

Malfoy rolled his eyes once again, "Just try them on... we are already here anyways,"

Hermione gave him a skeptical look.

Malfoy sighed loudly, "Just humor me,"

Hermione thought for a moment. Should she even tempt herself?

"Ok fine," She said giving in, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to buy anything."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and dragged her to the end of the street.

"Here it is," Malfoy said as he opened the door for her.

Hermione stepped inside as she sucked in a deep breath. She was expecting elegance, but this was like stepping into a small castle. The dresses were in show cases, they hung in glass cases as spotlights rested on each dress. Hermione instantly felt underdressed.

"Who is it?" A pretty blonde haired woman said as she rounded the corner.

She gave a wide smile as she caught sight of Malfoy.

"Ah Draco it's been too long," She said with happy tone, "Is this about your mothers dress? Was she unsatisfied?"

"No she loves that dress more than me I think," He said sarcastically, "I'm actually here for a favor."

"What can I do for you?" She asked looking eager.

"I need to find this girl a dress for a dance," He said looking over at Hermione.

For the first time the tall blonde's eyes fell to Hermione.

"Ah who is this?" She said smiling.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said a little less confidently than she wanted to.

Her eyes furrowed in confusion as she looked back a Malfoy, but she said nothing turning her eyes back to Hermione.

"Hello Miss Granger," She said, "Would you like any help from me or would you like to help her yourself Draco? I trust your sense of taste is still as excellent as always," She said smiling.

"Yes we would like to look around ourselves if that's alright," Malfoy said smoothly.

"Well if you have any questions Hermione I'd be more than happy to help." She said with a forced smile and walked away.

She looked at Malfoy with her eye brows raised.

He rolled his eyes, "She's not going to hurt you," He grabbed her arm, "Come on let's get started, this might take a while,"

Hermione groaned as he led her to the racks of dresses.

Malfoy instantly started looking as Hermione stared at the dresses. They were all so beautiful, she didn't even want to touch them they looked so expensive. She saw a pretty purple dress that she could see herself wearing. Just out of curiosity she picked up the price tag as her eyes widened.

She was in way over her head.

"Malfoy maybe I should try somewhere else," Hermione suggested.

He ignored her comment still looking through the dresses.

She sighed loudly and decided to just go with it. She didn't have to buy anything if she didn't want to. So Hermione kept looking at all the beautiful dresses that she would never be able to afford. Her favorite one was a turquoise gold color with a beautiful design on the top.

"Malfoy what do you think of this one?" She asked.

He looked up for a moment as he raised his eye brows, "That's the one you want?" He asked, "Are you blind, that thing is ridiculous, it to shinny. It will distract from you, which should be the main focus."

Hermione carefully hung the dress back up, "Fine you pick one."

Malfoy suddenly smiled, "I think I just found it."

Hermione watched him as he held up the dress. She had to catch her breath for a moment. It was a gorgeous crème dress that had a sweet heart neck line with accents of lace. The dress had a little tint of rose pink giving it a warm look. The dress looked like it could be worn by the queen of England herself.

Hermione looked at the dress in awe. She then looked at Malfoy's smug look on his face. Hermione raised her eye brows.

"Yeah I guess it's pretty," She said pretending to be indifferent.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, giving her the dress, "Just go try it on."

Hermione took the dress carrying it carefully to the dressing room. But to her surprise, Malfoy was following her.

"I can put on the dress myself you know," She said, "I am a girl after all."

"I'm not going in there with you," He said unbelievably, "I just need to see how it looks."

"Whatever you say," Hermione said shutting the door.

Hermione starred at the dress loving it the more she looked at it. However she found out that putting the dress on was a task itself. It took Hermione quite a while to get the dress on. She couldn't believe how complicated the back was. She looked backwards into the mirror trying to get the top of her back tied up. She couldn't get it no matter how awkward she made her hands be.

She took a deep breath; she was going to ask for help.

"Malfoy," She called, "Can you go get her? I need help with the back."

He didn't respond for a moment when she heard a polite tap on the door.

Assuming it was the store owner she opened the door to let her in. _That was fast, _she thought. But as soon as she opened the door she had to catch her breath.

It was Malfoy.

She was just about to snap at him when she saw the expression on his face.

He was looking at her in a way that she had never seen him look at anyone. His eyes were soft and calm, the usual scowl nowhere to be seen. His eyes traveled down at the dress and then back to her face finally meeting her eyes. She found herself becoming nervous as he looked at her. She couldn't believe it, why was she being so weird. Hermione felt like he was squeezing the breath out of her chest with every passing second.

"I can do it for you if you allow me to." He said stepping closer to her making her even more uneasy.

Hermione couldn't find her voice to speak so she simply nodded signaling that she would let him.

She turned around so her back was to him. Malfoy entered in and closed the door behind him. What on earth what she thinking letting him in? But something told her that deep inside she wanted him in here.

Malfoy had to control his emotions. Why in the world was he finding Granger so alluring, so attractive? But he was and there was nothing he could do to stop his attraction for her. He would never admit it out loud, but he… he was starting to grow fond of Granger.

Hermione felt his fingers brush along her back as he swept her hair out of the way. Hermione had to suppress a shiver that was threatening to burst.

His hands gently and softly did up the rest of the dress. Hermione couldn't help but lean into his touch. She had felt his hands many times when they were kissing in the hallways for other people to see. She couldn't help but think of when he had his hands on her hips.

Malfoy's body grew warm. Granger was beautiful and he couldn't help but to admit that to himself. He was doing his best to make sure his hands or fingers weren't shaking. _What has Granger done to me? _

"There," Malfoy said finally making Hermione snap back into reality, "It's done."

Hermione looked into the mirror at herself; the dress was perfect for her. It fit her hair, her skin, and most importantly, it fit her personality. Soft, innocent, and unique. She loved it.

"It's beautiful," She said looking down at the dress.

"It's on you isn't it?" Malfoy said before thinking, as soon as he said the words he a paled.

Hermione's heart stopped for a moment. Did he just admit that she was attractive? She saw that by Malfoy's expression, he was just as surprised.

"But I can't get it," Hermione said, "I told you Malfoy I can't-" She began but he cut her off.

"No one said you were the one who had to buy it," Malfoy said cutting her off, "I will."

Hermione's eye bulged out, "What? No, no I can't let you do that."

"Luckily for me you don't tell me what I'm going to do," Malfoy said smugly.

Hermione couldn't let him, "I don't want you to."

But Malfoy stepped closer to her making heart beat race; he looked at her in the eyes unnervingly close.

"I am getting this dress for you and you will accept it and you will wear it," He stated not making it a question.

Before Hermione could say anything else Malfoy opened the door to leave.

Hermione was going to let him go but she didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Malfoy," Hermione called.

He turned his handsome face back to her.

"Thank you." She said simply.

Malfoy's eyes rested on her brown ones, "You're welcome." He replied.

He then shut the door as Hermione sank down onto the bench. _Was she starting to have real feelings for Malfoy?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione starred into the dancing ember flames in the Gryffindor common room entranced by the flowing movements of the fire. Her thoughts were slowly gravitating toward Malfoy. She couldn't get him out of her mind lately.

Malfoy and Hermione hadn't spoken since that day they got the dress. It was now hanging in Hermione's closet still in perfect condition. She would find herself looking at it when she would get ready in the mornings. She hated to admit but she was looking forward to this dance more and more. It was the first time in a long time she was excited for something.

She kept replaying the encounter with Malfoy in the dressing room in her mind. It was starting to scare Hermione how much she thought about him. She thought about his eyes, his rare smile, and his smell. Hermione knew that this was all fake to him. After this year was over he would forget all about her. She knew that. But she couldn't help feeling that she was starting to like him.

Hermione shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her head. _You got to stop falling for guys so fast Hermione, Look at what happened with Ron. _

She sighed getting up from the chair to go up to bed.

But suddenly she heard steps coming down the stairs. She snapped her head to see who it was. Her stomach dropped, it was Lavender.

Lavender seemed surprised to find her here late at night.

"Hermione? What are you doing up so late?" Lavender asked.

Hermione took a mental deep breath.

"I couldn't sleep," She said simply, "but I think I'm going to go up to bed now," Hermione said quickly walking past Lavender quickly.

She had almost reached the stairs before she hear Lavender speak.

"Hermione wait," Lavender said.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment before turning around to face her.

"Yeah?" Hermione said monotone.

Lavender took a step toward her.

"I know that things have been awkward lately." She started.

_Yeah just a little _she thought sarcastically to herself.

"I just want you to know that I think Ron is really worried about you," Lavender said trying to be sincere.

Hermione looked at her amazed, "Why would he need to be worried about me?"

Lavender put on a fake nice face, "You know, Ron is always thinking about others. It's sweet really how worried he is for you."

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't understand what you're implying," Hermione said her eyes narrowing.

"It's just that," She said pausing for a moment, "Are you really going out with Malfoy Hermione? Malfoy of all people? The guy is a psycho. Look I know that it must be hard that Ron broke up with you and all but-"

"Stop right there Lavender," Hermione said abruptly causing Lavenders mouth to close instantly.

"First of all, you have no clue of who Malfoy is, and I'd advise you to not make such presumptuous assumptions about someone you don't know. Second Ron didn't break up with me, He cheated on me with you and I broke up with him." Hermione stated boldly.

Lavenders mouth hung wide open at Hermione outraged.

"Excuse me?" Lavender asked glaring at her.

"You heard me." Hermione said crossing her arms.

Lavender turned cold.

"You know Ron was right, there really is no hope for you. People try to help you and you don't even appreciate it." She said rudely.

Hermione looked at her unbelievably, "What makes you think you know me at all?"

"I know that you think that you're better than everyone else," Lavender said snidely.

"Based on what facts," Hermione snapped.

Lavender raised her eye brows, "Really Hermione it's natural to be angry that you're not the center of attention anymore. I know that you're used to it, goodness knows you've had it your whole life and now you're angry with me because I've taken the spotlight."

Hermione looked at her icily, "On the contrary Lavender I don't think it smart to desire the kind of attention you have."

Lavender's eyes widened, "You have quite the nerve to say that when your dating Malfoy. Trust me when I say he's going to eat you up and spit you out like vinegar, Malfoy would never like a mudblood like you."

Hermione stayed silent, shocked at her boldness. What was worse was that the words she spoke were true this time. Malfoy didn't like her and probably never would.

She was just about to leave when suddenly Ron appeared at the bottom of the stair case.

"Lavender? Hermione?" Ron said looking at them surprised, "What is going on?"

There was a long pause as the two girls looked at each other for a moment.

Lavender flipped her hair looking back to Hermione, "Oh we were just girl talking weren't we Hermione," She said with a fake smile.

Hermione looked at her with malice spread on her face.

"Hermione? Are you ok you look really pale," He said concerned.

"I'm fine," She said shortly backing away from them.

"What did you say to her?" Ron said accusingly to Lavender.

Lavender instantly became jealous, "Really Ron it's not like I attacked her."

Hermione however had had enough as she climbed the stairs to go back to the dorms.

"Hermione wait," Ron said at the base of the stairs.

Hermione was so angry she turned around quickly to face him, "You know Ron if anyone should be worried about who they are dating," She paused for a moment looking at him sadly, "It's you."

With that she hurried up the stairs before he could say another word.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione couldn't shake off what Lavender said the next morning. She knew that she shouldn't let it bother her but it did. Especially the part about Malfoy. What was she thinking? Did she really think that this was going to end up being real? She mentally slapped herself. _Wake up Hermione _she told herself. This is only going to last for the next couple of months. But a small part of her told her that it was too late, she was already starting to feel things she shouldn't be feeling.

She mulled these thoughts over on her way to potions class. She was dreading seeing Ron and Lavender. Hopefully she wouldn't have to talk to either of them. She would do anything necessary to avoid that catastrophe.

She opened the door and walked in quickly to her seat. Malfoy was already there when she smoothly slide into the seat next to him.

Malfoy leaned close to her, "Seems like our plan is working, Brown and Weasel looked miserable today, they must have had a fight," He said smirking slightly.

But his smirk was instantly gone when he saw that Hermione didn't smile.

Malfoy suddenly got the feeling that something was wrong. She didn't even look at him as she opened her book and began reading, trying to escape his gaze. He didn't press the matter preferring to ask her about it when they were alone.

Class went by so very slow for Hermione. She had never wanted a class period to end this badly in her life. She could feel Ron's eyes on her and she knew that he was cross with Lavender. But she didn't want to even look at him. She could also feel Malfoy glancing at her every so often with... was it almost concern?

Finally what seemed ages later, the Professor signaled that class was over. As soon as he said the words Hermione was up and out of her seat as fast as lightening. Hermione opened the door quickly and headed down the hall in large strides.

"Hermione," Ron's voice called down the hallway, "Hermione wait," He said using his long legs to catch up to her.

He finally maneuvered his way in front of her forcing her to look at him.

"Hermione what did Lavender say to you last night?" Ron asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it especially with you, why don't you ask her?" Hermione snapped trying to get around him, but he wasn't letting her go.

"Look Hermione whatever she said to you I'm sorry, we had a fight last night and I'm guessing she took it out on you."

"You think?" Hermione said obviously.

"Weasel where's brown?" Malfoy said interrupting there conversation draping his arm over Hermione protectively, "Shouldn't you be walking her to her next class?"

Hermione suddenly felt better knowing that Malfoy was here to save her from this awful conversation.

"I'm just trying to have a conversation with Hermione if you don't mind," Ron said coldly.

"I do actually," Malfoy said boldly, "It's obvious she doesn't want to talk to you so why don't you run along." He said daring him to object.

Ron stood there for a moment looking as though he was going to retaliate but then he looked at Hermione.

She nodded agreeing with Malfoy, "You should go."

Ron looked at her painfully as Hermione looked at him with sadness. Ron finally turned away and walked back toward the main hallway.

Hermione let out sigh of relief.

"Thank you," She said to Malfoy once Ron was out of ear shot.

"What was that all about?" Malfoy questioned.

Hermione gave a loud sigh, "I ran into Lavender by myself last night, let's just say she wasn't civil." Hermione said.

Malfoy's face instantly became hard, "What did she say?"

Hermione shook her head, "It was nothing,"

Malfoy lifted Hermione's chin so she had to look at his beautiful eyes, "Whatever she said isn't true, she's jealous that's all. She knows that Weasel still has feelings for you." He said.

Somehow this warmed Hermione's heart, "Is this your attempt to make me feel better?"

He gave her a crooked smile, "No this is."

He took a step closer to her so that Hermione could feel his breath. His scent filled her lungs with a pleasant aroma that made her weak in the knees. Slowly he brought his hands to her hips and pulled her so close that her body was pressed against his. His stormy grey blue eyes rested on her eyes down to her lips and then back up to her eyes. Hermione's breath grew ragged as she found herself longing for those lips. Malfoy then slowly brought his lips down to meet her soft plump ones. As soon as their lips touched Hermione felt all the earlier days' events slip away, and he was entering. His lips molded and caressed hers with a loving touch that she had never felt from him. Hermione felt bold as she chose to let go and slide her tongue on his bottom lip asking for entrance.

She was surprised as Malfoy's instant reaction came from a soft moan as he opened his mouth letting her roam the inside of his mouth. Hermione felt chills from the sound she had just caused him to make. She felt alive all of a sudden and she didn't want the moment to end.

But all too soon Malfoy pulled away out of breath.

He was entranced by her. He wanted her in every way there was. He couldn't deny it to himself anymore; he was falling for this girl. He wanted to be there for her and kiss her even when they were alone for no one to see. He wanted to call her his and never let anyone else have her. All these feelings were scaring the hell out of him.

"Draco," Hermione said for the first time.

The sound of his first name coming out of her mouth sounded like a song from heaven. She had never ever called him Draco. It almost aroused him more than the kiss that they had just shared moments ago. His eyes met Hermione's gold brown ones.

"Hmm?" He replied softly.

"Walk me to my next class?" She asked politely.

He sighed taking his time to think about it, "I guess I could," He said shaking his head playfully, "The things I do for you."

Hermione nugged him in the rib making him give her a small smile.

They made their way down the hallway as they passed by whispering students watching them as they went. Hermione finally realized that everyone now believed they were really together. She couldn't believe how fast everyone had believed their romance. Although Hermione wasn't sure if her feelings weren't pretend anymore...

Hermione and Malfoy passed the corner that signaled that they were close to her class room.

As soon as they were at the door Malfoy gently nudged her so her back was pressed up against the wall. He leaned his forearm over her whispering so no one in the student filled hall could hear.

"I think the time is coming pretty close to becoming boyfriend girlfriend," Malfoy said looking at her softly, "What do you think?"

Malfoy didn't know why he was so nervous to ask this, but his heart rate started to pick up quickly. He couldn't help feel that he, Draco Malfoy, was genuinely asking her if she would be his girlfriend. Of course he would never admit his feelings to her. This was just a game. But he was still nervous all the same.

Hermione looked at him with a curious gaze. Oh how she wished that this was all real. That he was really asking her because he wanted to be hers. She tried to shove those ridiculous thoughts out of her head.

"I think so too." Hermione replied, "Everyone will believe it."

He nodded looking into her eyes, "I'll ask you soon then," He said leaning into her. He was going to give her a goodbye kiss but just as he was about to lean down they were interrupted.

"Malfoy," Blaise called to him as he made his way toward them, "Mind if I talk to you for a second?"

Malfoy couldn't have been more annoyed by his timing. But Hermione smiled at Blaise.

"Of course I have to go to class anyways," She said politely.

"Thanks Hermione," Blaise said winking at her. Blood rushed to her checks as he did so.

She looked back at Malfoy, "Bye." She said wishing that he was coming with her but she regretfully left to go to class.

Blaise waited until Hermione was out of sight to drop all pleasantries and glared at Malfoy with a fire.

Malfoy's narrowed, "What is it Blaise?"

Blaise looked him in the eye, "What are you doing Malfoy?"

He looked at him in surprise, "What?"

Blaise rolled his eyes at him, "Come on, Hermione? Of all people?" He shook his head, "Look she's a nice girl Malfoy, she's never done anything wrong to you, don't hurt her to just get back at your family."

Malfoy's eyes grew cold, so this is what this was about.

"I think you should learn to mind your own business," Malfoy drawled.

"I'm making her my business," Blaise said bravely.

Malfoy's eye furrowed, _there is no way._

"Are you telling me you have feelings for Granger?" Malfoy said raising his eye brows at him.

Blaise sucked in a big breath trying to get up his courage, "Yeah, I guess I do."

Malfoy stepped forward to him, "Well I happen to as well."

Blaise gave a scoffing laugh, "Don't be daft Malfoy. You might have Hogwarts fooled but not me. I know what ties bind you to Pansy in the end no matter what happens."

Malfoy's anger came out in a flash, "Don't talk about things that you have no knowledge of."

Blaise looked at Malfoy seriously, "Look I didn't come here to lecture you. I genuinely like her Malfoy which is more than you can say. So just back off before it gets worse."

Malfoy was just about to snap at him when he turned away and left him to himself.

Malfoy took a deep breath glaring after him. Now he was determined to have Hermione more than ever.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione was finally done with classes when she decided that she needed some time to herself. She went up to the library to get some studying done. But before she could go up she needed to grab a bite to eat. She was starving and she wanted to see Gin.

She walked into the large great hall and caught sight of Harry and Gin.

She slid in the seat next to them grabbing a roll.

"Hello," She said cheerfully to them.

"Hermione! I was just telling Harry about your dress, it's gorgeous," She said as she smiled excitedly.

"Thank goodness your here to talk to her," Harry said, "She needs someone to talk girl talk and she tries to substitute me for you," He said teasing.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "It's true I make him suffer through it," She said giving him a small peck on the cheek, "And I love him for it."

Hermione smiled at the cute couple.

"Did you ever get one picked out Gin?" Hermione asked. Ginny's face lite up at the question.

"Yes mum let me have some money to pick out a brand new dress can you believe it?" Ginny said happily, "She hardly ever allows for that but I found a simple dark blue that is so pretty. I'll have to show you soon."

"You better." Hermione said smiling.

Suddenly Hermione saw an owl coming straight for her with a present wrapped around his little leg. The owl smoothly glided and perched right in front of Hermione. It turned its head to her and gave a small chirp holding up its leg to detach it from him.

"Hermione what's this?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged surprised herself, "I have no idea." She said as she went to pull the small gift off of the bird's leg.

She then gave the owl a piece of food for its good work. The owl puffed up with pride nipping her finger gratefully and with that it took off up into the air making its way back to the owlry.

Ginny starred at her, "Well go on open it."

Hermione carefully opened the package wondering who on earth had sent it.

As soon as she opened the box she froze. It was a crème mask with pale pink feathers on one of the sides. Hermione held the laced mask up for Ginny to see.

Ginny's eyes widened, "I didn't know you had already sent for a mask to! It's beautiful Hermione."

Hermione starred at in awe, she hadn't sent for it. She looked back in the box and saw a small piece of parchment was sitting in the box. She put the mask down and read the small note.

_I ordered this mask made special to match the dress; I hope you'll wear it Friday. -D. M._

Hermione couldn't help but smile sweetly at the note.

She was falling for him. But of course, she would never admit that to anyone.

She couldn't wait for Friday to come.

**I hoped you liked this! Stay tuned for the next chapter, it's going to be the Halloween ball! Thank you to all those that have given reviews, I love getting them! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers! Here is the new chapter :) enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Today was the day. The Halloween Dance was finally here and all of Hogwarts was buzzing. Even Hermione had to admit that she was getting butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe that today was the day she was going with Draco Malfoy to the dance. It was almost too much for her to take in. A year ago she would have never expected to be anywhere remotely near Malfoy. Now she was going to the dance with him... and she actually almost found herself wanting to. She was getting in way over her head. She had to remind herself all of the time that it was fake and that it wasn't real. But on the inside everything felt real. The hugs, the kisses, the gazing, everything that Hermione did didn't seem to be pretend for her anymore. Frankly, it was just plain scaring her.

The girls in the dormitories were excitedly getting ready helping each other with hair and makeup. The bath rooms and the dorms were packed with girls running in either direction. The girl's tower was in no other words, chaos.

Hermione and Ginny managed to keep their distance getting ready with a handy mirror that Hermione had conjured. They were sitting comfortably on their beds putting on their makeup.

"What do you think of this color?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione glanced up from her mirror analyzing the lipstick.

She finally shook her head, "To bright, do you have a softer color?"

Ginny frowned then her eyes widened, "No but I think I know someone who does, be right back!" With that Ginny was off on a mission.

Hermione smiled after until she was out of sight. Her heart started to beat rapidly finally realizing that she was growing nervous. Hermione looked into the mirror hardly recognizing herself. She had done a soft curled up due leaving a few strands of her dark brown hair down to compliment her face. Her makeup was soft and natural; her usual cherry colored lips were covered up with very pale rose pink that matched her dress. Her eyes were accentuated with a soft gold eye shadow that covered her whole eye lid up to her brow to fill the spot where her mask would be. Her eyes then moved over to glance at the clock, it was almost time. She had better put her dress on if she didn't want to be late.

Suddenly Ginny bounce back onto her bed, "Found it! What do you think?"

Hermione smiled, "It's perfect, well done Gin."

Gin smiled pleased with herself.

"Hey can you help me with this dress?" Hermione said untangling it from the hanger.

"Sure," Ginny said not giving it much thought.

Once Hermione was in the dress she turned her back to Ginny. Ginny finally got up from the bed and looked at the back of her dress with big eyes.

"Sorry I know it looks complicated but it's not too hard to figure out, it's mostly like a corset thing-" Hermione said but stopped from Ginny's expression.

"What is it?" Hermione said worriedly, "Did something get on it? Is it ripped?"

Ginny shook her head no, "Hermione this dress looks amazing on you; I mean it was pretty on the hanger but it's gorgeous now that it's on you. Where on earth did you get it?"

Hermione wished that Ginny hadn't asked. It was just going to make Ginny think that Malfoy was more in love with her than he really was. Which granted it was what they were trying to do in the first place but Hermione suddenly felt bad for deceiving Ginny.

"Um," Hermione said, "I can't remember the name of the place," Hermione said lying.

"You got this from Beautify Burks? Do you know how nice these dresses are?" Ginny said excitedly looking at the tag Hermione forgot to remove, but suddenly Ginny's eyes narrowed at me, "Hermione how much did you spend on this dress?"

Hermione's heart dropped into her stomach. She mentally groaned inside. She didn't want Gin to find out. So much for that hope.

"Not much," Hermione said hoping that Ginny would drop it but Ginny was a Weasely after all.

Ginny raised her eye brows not buying her lie.

"Hermione Jean Granger I'm going to find out eventually," Ginny said, "Please?" She said batting her eyes ridiculously.

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, "Ok fine... To be honest I didn't."

Ginny's eyes furrowed, "Didn't what?"

"I didn't buy the dress Malfoy bought it for me," Hermione said fast feeling like she was ripping off a band aid.

Ginny froze looking at Hermione like she had grown two heads. She just stood there for a moment not even making a sound. Hermione was beginning to wonder if anyone had ever rendered Ginny Weasely speechless.

"Oh. My. Goodness." Ginny said finally dropping the string stepping away from the dress, "Hermione, do you know how much this dress was?"

"Yes I know it was a lot but Malfoy wanted me to, I know I shouldn't have let him, he practically dragged me into the store," Hermione said not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

Suddenly a big grin crept on Ginny's face, "Well he has certainly convinced me."

Hermione's eyes furrowed, "Convinced you of what?"

"That he really likes you!" Ginny said stepping toward her again grabbing Hermione's shoulders and turned her so she was facing the mirror, "No guy spends that much money on a girl he isn't emotionally invested in." She said as she started to work on the top part of her dress.

Hermione's heart ached inside at her words. Could it be true? Could Malfoy's feelings be real for her? He didn't have to buy her the dress after all. She could have found another cheaper suitable one. But Hermione suddenly stopped herself.

_Don't forget that this is fake. You mean nothing to him. And he means nothing to you _Hermione told herself.

"Ok all done!" Ginny said looking at Hermione beaming, "We are ready to break some hearts!"

Hermione laughed, "Let's go before I change my mind, the boys should be waiting for us."

"Ah don't forget to put your mask on!" Ginny said, "What's the point of a masquerade if they know who you are," She said with a wink.

"Ginny you know for a fact just because you wear a mask doesn't mean they can't tell who you are," Hermione said with a smile.

"Let me have my fun!" Ginny said shushing Hermione.

They left the room to find that most of the common room was empty. Hermione and Ginny talked and laughed as they made their way to the Great Hall. As they grew closer Hermione could hear music and lots of laugh's shouts and cat calls. Hermione's heart pounded louder and louder as they reached the corner.

As soon as they rounded the corner Hermione had to catch her breath. The Great Hall was decorated like she had just stepped back in time to a Victorian mansion. There were candles everywhere lighting the room giving it a romantic feel. Large white marble statues of every house were spread along the walls and stair cases. The band was at the top of the stair case at the far end of the room giving them center stage. Students no longer looked like students anymore as they all wore there dresses and tux's.

Hermione's eyes then went in search of Malfoy. She wondered if she would ever find him in this crowd but suddenly she saw him. It was as if she was seeing a pillar of light in the middle of darkness. His platinum blond hair and strong jaw line gave him away as she stared at his face. He was dressed in a black tux with a soft pink tie that looked so much like Hermione's dress it must have been made out of the same fabric. He was wearing a velvet black mask that made his dark stormy eyes become even more mysterious. He looked good before but now she couldn't even deny that he was going to be the one that every girl would want. Hermione's heart melted just looking at him. She couldn't believe that she was his date. Her heart was racing.

Suddenly Malfoy's eyes met hers. For a moment he was frozen. She instantly stopped breathing.

Malfoy couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her hair was pinned up showing of her strong check bones. Her eyes shimmering with a gold tint. The dress showing off her every curve. He couldn't tare his eyes away from her. He was glad that she was all his for the night, other guys would surely be trying to win her. He would make sure that none of them would even be competition. His heart was racing.

Malfoy finally made his way over to Hermione as her heart pounded so loud she thought it would burst from her chest.

"Hermione I see Harry," Ginny said as she saw Malfoy coming toward her, "I'll come find you after a couple of songs, have fun," She said with a wink.

"Alright, make good choices," Hermione said winking back.

She then faced the direction Malfoy was coming. He finally was standing in front of her.

"Hermione Granger," Malfoy said in a cool seductive voice, "You look beautiful tonight."

Hermione's cheeks grew warm, "You clean up pretty good yourself."

He grew close as his arms snaked around her waist making Hermione shiver.

"I have to be the most envied man here," He said softly.

"Have I ever told you you are a suck up," Hermione said with a sweet smile.

Malfoy gave her a rare smile, "Is it working?"

Hermione looked up her eyes glowing, "A little."

The music around them changed to a slow song as couples started to pair up together on the dance floor.

"May I have the first dance?" Malfoy said stepping away from her offering his arm.

Hermione felt her stomach fill with butterflies, "Yes you may."

She took his arm as he led her out onto the dance floor as they took their place in the line dance. He stood there across from Hermione with an entrancing stare that made it hard for Hermione to breathe. The music started to play as they bowed to their partners gracefully. They then took a step in so Malfoy and Hermione were face to face then traded places and stepped back into the line. They waited for the other half of the couples to do the same, Hermione and Draco keeping their eyes locked on each other's with a fire. They then put their hands up toward each other and walked in a circle making sure there hands were as close as they could be without touching.

As the dance went on Hermione couldn't help but feel like a princess with the way that whenever she looked away from Malfoy, he would still be looking at her when she would glance back. She tarred her eyes away from him as they switched partners. She looked away from Malfoy to her temporary dance partner.

"Hello Hermione," A handsome voice said as he smiled. Hermione knew that smile.

"Blaise?" Hermione said surprised.

"You look gorgeous tonight Hermione," He said as he twirled her around pulling her back close.

Hermione smiled politely, "Thank you."

"You have to promise me that you will save me at least one dance," He said charmingly.

"I will if Malfoy says it's alright," Hermione said nodding.

Blaise eyes turned cold, "So now he gets to choose who you dance with?"

Hermione went to defense, "He is my date Blaise,"

"And you have to do everything he says because he's your date?" Blaise said shaking his head, "Come on one dance, Please?"

Hermione sighed loudly, "Alright, one dance," She said with a smile.

"Can't wait," He said letting go of her hand as they finally rotated back to their dance partners.

Hermione wasn't expecting the coldness that was spread on Malfoy's face when she returned to into his arms.

"Of course he would be hitting on you already," Malfoy said with malice spread on his face as he looked away from Hermione to Blaise.

Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Malfoy said.

"I think you're over reacting, Blaise is just a friend," Hermione stated.

"I think you're underestimating Blaise's feelings for you." He bit back.

Hermione was shocked at his coldness.

"Why? Do you know something I don't?" She questioned.

Malfoy let out a puff of air, "Never mind forget it," He said.

Hermione bit the bullet, "I told him I would dance with him."

Malfoy's eyes went even colder, "Do you want to?"

Hermione paused taken a back from his question. Suddenly Malfoy dipped Hermione gracefully as he then pulled her back up even closer. Hermione took a deep breath as his delicious cologne filled her lungs making her want to be this close all night.

"He can have one dance," He said, he then whispered into her ear, "But just remember when we leave tonight, your mine" He said seductively.

His words sent a shiver down Hermione's spine as she felt excitement flow through her.

They separated again into the lines they began with in the dance and then gracefully, bowed to each other.

The dancers clapped as the song ended.

''I'm impressed Malfoy, who knew you could dance so well?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Well I am more than just good looks," He said with a smirk.

"Come on lets go get a drink." Hermione said rolling her eyes playfully while taking his hand.

Malfoy didn't object as he let her lead him to the tables. He knew deep inside he would follow her anywhere.

Hermione awed at the table as she saw how many delectable items were there. All of it looked delicious. The table was decorated with a gold table cloth with large tassels hanging at the bottom. Hermione looked for the goblets as she spotted someone she did not want to see.

It was Lavender and Ron.

Lavender looked gorgeous of course. Her purple dress and blond hair seemed to be a perfect fit for her. Hermione tensed. Should she walk away before they saw her? Part of her wanted to do just that. But another part of her wanted Ron to see her with Malfoy and in this beautiful dress.

Hermione couldn't help but noticed that Ron looked extremely uncomfortable. He and Lavender weren't even remotely close to each other. Lavender was talking with her friends as Ron leaned against the wall watching them in a daze.

"What are you waiting for, go show off," Malfoy said whispering in her ear.

Hermione smiled, "I'm not sure I want to at the moment they look miserable."

"Of course they are, he's not over you," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I would rather not get in the middle of it," Hermione said gracefully taking the goblet offered her.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice called.

Hermione's stomach dropped, so much for not getting in the middle of it.

Malfoy smirked at Hermione knowingly.

"Told ya," Malfoy said as he took a sip of his drink.

Hermione put on a fake smile, and turned around.

"Hey Ron," She said trying to be cheerful.

"You look amazing," Ron said observing her, "I almost didn't recognize you."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile, "Malfoy helped me pick the dress."

Malfoy took this as his cue to cut in, sliding his hands around her waist.

"And you look gorgeous," He said as he gave her a sweet kiss on her temple, "Don't you think Weasel?" He asked.

"Yeah... yeah she does," Ron said not taking his eyes off of Hermione.

Hermione was starting to feel uncomfortable, "So where is Lavender?" Hermione asked.

But as if she was listening Lavender came to Ron's side. Lavender's eyes widened as she saw Hermione.

"Hermione is that you?" She said in awe.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to leave but she had to stick this out.

"The one and only," Hermione said with a smile. She looked over at Ron as he looked at Lavender with irritation.

Lavender said nothing only looking at Hermione with a dazed expression.

"You better close your mouth Lavender before flies fly into it," Malfoy said coldly, shocking both Hermione and Lavender.

Lavender closed her mouth instantly her eyes narrowing.

"Come on Ron let's go dance," Lavender said taking Ron's hand leading him away from them.

Ron had no choice but to leave, "I'll catch up with you later," He called over his shoulder to Hermione.

Hermione smiled until he looked away, then her face went emotionless. She was starting to wonder what she was feeling toward Ron. She couldn't pin point what it was but he no longer seemed to have the same effect on her as before. It was as if their relationship was a far off distant dream. She didn't get butterflies or wish that things could be the same as before. It seemed like it was just all in the past. Every time she saw the couple it was just a painful reminder that she had made a mistake. She wondered if she really did even want him to want her back.

"Hey," Malfoy said noticing Hermione's face, "Forget Weasel and his slut."

He stepped toward Hermione so that he was face to face with her. Hermione instantly froze as her eyes locked on his behind his mask. Her breathing became heavy.

"Would you join me for another dance," He said as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

Hermione smiled sweetly, "I would love to Malfoy."

He gave her a rare smile and led her out onto the dance floor. The dance floor was more crowded than before as they weaved their way through the students. She could feel their stars as her and Malfoy walked between them. Hermione knew that they were probably the main gossip of the dance. They all believed that they were a serious couple. You could see it on their faces as Hermione felt her checks grew warm.

"Wait here for a sec," Malfoy said as he kissed her forehead and went up to the band.

Hermione's eyes furrowed as she watched him talk to a tall dark haired man. Her view was then blocked by the crowd as Hermione wondered what on earth Malfoy was doing.

A few moments later she saw him return as the fast music suddenly was cut off.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked her eyes confused.

He simply stepped close to her and entwined one of his hands with hers and the other slid around her waist bringing her so close that their bodies were pressed together.

"You'll see," He said as a new song came on.

Hermione's eyes widened. It was a slow modern muggle song. It was hard to believe that Malfoy knew this song. Any muggle song period for that matter.

"How did you do that?" Hermione said surprised.

Malfoy smirked, "I do what Malfoy's do. I bribed him."

Hermione's eyes bulged out, "Malfoy! You can't just go around bribing people to get what you want."

He looked down at her, "Don't be so judgy I did this for you," He leaned down closer to her and spoke softer, "So just enjoy it."

Hermione couldn't deny that she did love muggle music and what was done was done. So she said nothing rolling her eyes at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"That's what I thought," He said as he started to step backward as he led Hermione to follow him.

Hermione felt like she was in a dream as she waited for the lyrics of the song to play. As soon as the first couple of words came out Hermione froze inside. She knew this song; it had been her favorite song since she could remember. Hermione tried to absorb the sight without tripping over her own dress. Her stomach instantly flipped as she realized that this song was meant for her.

_Most girls wish that they had your eyes _

_and boys secretly fantasize _

_Who me? I am just mesmerized by _

_You're every word and movement. _

He twirled Hermione around and brought her back into his arms.

_You are, as close as a girl can be to ideal,_

_Somehow you disagree, _

_The whole world see's perfection but_

_All you see is room for more improvement. _

Hermione's heart beat fast as she never tore her eyes away from his as they continued to dance. Hermione was entranced by his gaze as they moved smoothly through the dance steps. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_Silly girl, pretty girl._

_Do you not see?_

_What a spell your sweet love has,_

_cast on me and girl I pray_

_It never will this trance be broken._

_I melt in your mouth when you talk to me,_

_I want to kiss you so slow, so sweet,_

_You are a book that I want to read _

_And Braille cover to cover. _

_Girl your so deep inside, your my DNA._

_You're how tall I am your how much I weigh,_

_You're the reason that someone had to pend,_

_The phase 'to know her is to love her'_

_and I love her. _

_Silly girl, pretty girl._

_Do you not see?_

_What a spell your sweet love has,_

_cast on me and girl I pray_

_It never will this trance be broken._

_Everything you do is from some movie scene,_

_Every pose your strike is from some magazine._

_And I want to turn your pages. _

_Silly girl, pretty girl do you not see?_

_What a spell your sweet love has cast on me,_

_And girl I pray it never will this trance be broken._

_Oh, girl I pray, it never will this trance be broken._

The song faded as Hermione realized that her head was now resting on Malfoy's shoulder. The bridge of her nose was resting against Malfoy's soft neck and she was perfectly comfortable. She lifted her head slowly to meet his eyes.

"I didn't know you knew muggle songs," Hermione said in a daze.

Malfoy looked her like she was crazy, "I don't know muggle songs," He said repulsed, but Hermione raise her eyes brows at him as he rolled his eyes and sighed, "But Ginny however helped me figure out which songs you liked. I just got the final say."

Hermione couldn't believe that Malfoy had gone to all that work just for her. If this was pretending he was getting, very, very, very, good at it.

Hermione acted on impulse as she slowly brought her lips to his and pressed against them. She felt the surprise on his lips for a moment but he quickly gave into her kiss and responded bringing his hands up to cup her face. Hermione felt her heart beat speed up as she finally realized that she wanted Malfoy. Really and truly wanted him. But she knew that in her heart that this feeling wouldn't last forever.

She pulled away as she opened her eyes still close enough to hear him breathing. Hermione was surprised to see the look that was now on his gorgeous face, caring.

"Hermione Jean Granger," He said his voice softer than before, "I like you, heck I probably more than like you. Ever since that night at detention I have wanted you. I've wanted you more than anything in my life. You're the only thing that has felt real to me these past few months and I want you to be mine... and only mine," He took a deep breath looking straight into Hermione's eyes, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione stood there speechless. She had no idea what had overcome Malfoy to do this right now. She didn't think he would ask like this. She just thought one day he would just say we are going to tell everyone that we are boyfriend and girlfriend now, but she was totally off her guard for this. She wanted to believe it was real.

Malfoy couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth so genuinely. If only she knew that he secretly meant every single word he said. Honestly and whole heartedly he liked her more than he had ever liked anyone. He didn't even want to think about the 'L' word. He wished that he could lift this weight off of his shoulders and just tell her that it was all true. That she was all that he wanted no matter what his parents wanted him to do. But deep down inside he knew that she did not love him, she was only with him to get back with Weasel.

Hermione was just about to respond when she heard a shriek.

"WHAT?!" The voice screamed like a banshee.

Hermione's head flipped to the distressed voice, her heart sank.

It was Pansy.

"What did you just ask her?" Pansy asked this time more softly. She looked like she could break at any moment.

Everyone around them stopped dancing and starred wide eyed at Pansy's reaction.

Malfoy got suddenly angry, of course Pansy would be here to ruin this moment. Hell, she would be there the rest of his life ruining every moment and he hated her for it. He didn't want anything to do with her.

"Don't do this Pansy," Malfoy drawled trying to suppress her anger.

She raised her eye brows, "You are the one who just asked a freaking Mudblood to be your girlfriend. Don't tell me what to do."

Hermione flinched as soon as she heard the word mudblood. That was the second time this week that she had been called that. She tried to pretend that it didn't hurt but it did. It cut her heart in half like a knife every time. She didn't want to be subject to pansy's insults any longer.

"Malfoy I think I'm going to get some fresh air," Hermione whispered as she looked up into his eyes. Big mistake.

His eyes were tender and she could tell that the last thing he wanted her to do was leave but Hermione wasn't going to be subjected to this any longer. No one was going to see her cry, especially Malfoy.

Without another word Hermione left the dance floor making her way through the starring people.

Malfoy called out to her, "Hermione wait!" He said following her, but Pansy's voice cut him off.

"Malfoy she doesn't belong with you and you are a fool if you think this changes anything," Pansy said coldly, "I hate it too but it's just the way our lives as purebloods are. If I can't get out of it then neither can you."

Malfoy glared at her fiercely, "Leave me and Hermione the hell alone. I don't have to do what you tell me to do. Not yet."

Pansy glared murderously at him as he quickly turned around to go find Hermione. Leaving Pansy to again be the joke of the dance.

Malfoy caught sight of Hermione and almost broke into a run trying to keep up with her.

"Hermione wait," Malfoy called.

She didn't stop for him but Malfoy caught up with her easily. Thank heavens the dress made it hard for her to move fast.

"Hermione, hey hey," Malfoy said as he pulled her arm gently to face him.

Her weak eyes met his.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

Hermione nodded, "Yes I'm fine." She said as she looked back in the direction they had just come from.

"I'm sorry I didn't think she would..." But his words were stolen from him.

"Malfoy," Hermione asked her eyes not leaving is, "What on earth is going on between you and Pansy?"

Malfoy stood aback. Did she actually think that he had feelings for Pansy? That had to be the stupidest thing Hermione had ever thought.

"What? No, no it's not like that Hermione." He said trying to convince her, "I don't have any feelings for her."

Hermione looked at him ridiculously, "Well something tells me she sure has feelings for you," She said angrily, "And she won't leave it alone. So tell me what is going on?"

Malfoy's face faltered as Hermione observed him, he was hiding something's.

"Look I'll tell you, but can we get out of here first?" Malfoy said stepping toward her putting his hand up to her face caringly, "Ok? I promise I'll explain."

Hermione looked at Malfoy's facial expression. He seemed to be telling the truth, his distressed face gave her comfort that he cared about what she thought.

"Ok yeah let's get out of here," She said nodding.

Malfoy slid his hand into Hermione's as he turned to lead her through the crowd.

Hermione and Malfoy stayed silent as he led her out of the ball room. Her head was spinning and she was tired from all the weird looks she was getting from unknown students. All she wanted to do was break into a run and just leave everyone for a moment. But the only thing that kept her feet solidly on the ground was the fact that her hand was intertwined with Malfoy's.

He led her down the Hall as the music and voices faded into the background becoming almost extinct. He then switched paths and opened a door to the outside balcony.

Hermione had to catch her breath. The balcony had been decorated in a way that Hermione had never seen. The railings were covered with small white lights that wrapped around every pillar leaving no corner darkened. In the middle of the balcony was a large fountain that had lights glowing from the bottom of the water. Flowers from red rose petals and candles floated in the water setting the romantic mood.

"Wow," Hermione said automatically forgetting that she was supposed to be angry for a moment, "It's beautiful."

Malfoy couldn't help but stare at her. She was the one that was beautiful.

Hermione turned back to Malfoy and found herself closer to him than she had thought.

He closed in the gap instantly with a sweet seducticting kiss that caught Hermione off guard. He molded his soft big lips with hers as he wrapped his hands around her waist brining her closer to him. For a moment, just for a moment, Malfoy wished that she didn't have the dress on. That he could feel the soft skin on her back and massage it as he kissed her.

Hermione's anger was completely gone as she kissed him back with longing. She had never felt this desire for anyone, Ron included. She was completely out of control when it came to Malfoy. She was thinking things she wouldn't have thought in a million years. She wanted to be completely alone with him.

But suddenly Malfoy pulled away from her. Hermione caught the same look in his eyes that was surely showing in hers. Lust.

Malfoy was shocked to see that Hermione was wanting more just as much as he was.

"Malfoy... the answer is yes." She said without thinking.

His eye brows furrowed, "Yes to what?"

"I'll be your girlfriend," She said.

Malfoy's expression was unreadable for a moment but then his face broke out into a smile. Not just the small rare one that Hermione would occasionally get out of him. It was a real genuine smile, the kind that give you those smile wrinkles around your eyes. It made Hermione catch her breath for a moment. He was as handsome as she had ever seen him.

He kissed her on the forehead. Malfoy didn't know why he was so happy she said yes. He had known all along that she would. But this was feeling to real for him, what was going to happen when reality set in and they were no longer together? He shoved that thought out of his mind. He didn't even want to think about that right now. All he was going to do now was savior this moment.

"But you need to explain what's going on with Pansy, I'm serious," Hermione said stubbornly. She wasn't going to let this one go.

Malfoy sighed running his hands through his hair. He didn't want to tell her. Heck she just said she would be his girlfriend; he didn't want to lose her already. But she was getting to suspicious. He would have to tell her... eventually.

"It's nothing Hermione," He said groaning.

Hermione folded her arms looking at him expectantly, "That in there wasn't nothing."

He looked at her softly, "Look Hermione we've had a lot of history. Our families are close and we've always had to be together. I don't have any feelings for her. She's just scared that I'm interested in someone else because she still has feelings for me. That's why she lashed out at you, she's hurt. That's all it is."

Hermione looked at him critically. He was hiding something, she could tell. Yet she believed what he said. His eyes were pleading with her to understand.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Hermione said her eyes narrowing.

Malfoy hated lying to her but if she found out the truth he didn't know what she would do, "Yes I'm sure."

"Alright, I believe you." Hermione lied. She could tell he was lying, but she didn't want the night to be ruined. She would find out eventually, even if she had to get to the bottom of this herself.

Malfoy covered up his relief with a smirk, "You know, you're kinda cute when your jealous."

Hermione's eye brows lifted, "Excuse me? who said I was jealous?"

Malfoy laughed, "Oh come on, you were worried I liked her. I could see it on your face."

Hermione secretly knew that was true, but she would never EVER admit that to him.

"Me jealous of her? Please, there would have to be something she has that I want. And that's not the case," She stated.

He stepped in closer to her, "You have a point there. You have the one thing she wants."

"Oh? and what's that?" Hermione asked smirking.

"My heart," Malfoy said without thinking.

The smirk on Hermione's face instantly faded. Malfoy's face seemed to grow in his own surprise. She couldn't tell reality from fake anymore. This was all getting to real, but on the other hand it was too painful knowing that why he might be saying were all lies. But why would he lie when they were alone? why would he even care?

Malfoy mentally slapped himself; he was giving to much away. She was catching on to his game that this wasn't fake to him anymore. Soon she would find out, but he couldn't help himself. Secretly a part of him wanted her to find out, and that she would feel the same way. But he wouldn't do that until he was sure that she had the same feelings for him.

Before Hermione could even respond she heard a voice calling to her.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice suddenly rang through the balcony, "Hermione is that you? I've been looking all over for you! Come back inside I want you and Malfoy to dance with us."

Hermione smiled at the sight of her and waved to her, "Ok were coming!"

Ginny smiled mischievously as she winked knowingly at her as she went back inside.

"We better go, if Ginny doesn't have her way who knows what will happen," Hermione said with a small smile.

Malfoy nodded stepping in closer to her for one last kiss.

His lips softly brushed hers for a moment as his scent filled her lungs with a sweet aroma.

He pulled away just far enough so their lips were no longer touching as Hermione opened her eyes to find he was still very close.

"After you," He whispered on her lips.

Hermione had to regain her breath as he intertwined his hand with hers.

And with that, they both walked back to the dance hand in hand.

**A/N: Well what did you think? :) Please review if you liked it! I love getting feedback. The next chapter will continue with the dance!**


End file.
